Silver Opportunities
by GeminiCancer
Summary: Summery: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy is about a Griffin and his mates Oc/hp/dm slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no never mind to me.**

**This story is now completely beta'd, thank you  
**

He stood still, waiting, watching the children from across the lake, hidden behind the trees of the Forest. He could smell them, their scent intoxicating even from this distance. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, specifically, only that they were with the other students. He heard Cristoff shift his weight slightly on his left, the other man's only expression of his impatience, and sensed Weidler's amusement at Cristoff's actions. They were brothers, sworn at birth to be his shadow for life, their only duty his protection.

They had followed obediently his whole life, through every misdeed and trial with him through success and failure, although there hadn't been many of those, they were his loyal ones his Heart's Shadows and, now, they were with him to find his mates so he could take his rightful place.

He knew they were here, at this wizards' school in Scotland, he knew that there were two and that they were waiting for him, but he didn't know how he was going to get them away from here. He furrowed his brow in concentration; he would not dream of asking his shadows' for their thoughts, which was unfortunate as Cristoff was a superb strategist and Weidler's half baked ideas generally, provoked a decent plan from his own mind. This was something he had to prove on his own. They were _his_ mates to claim and protect. His shadows' wouldn't even be here if they had anywhere else to be.

Perhaps, he should have spoken to the headmaster as was his original plan, but that felt as though he was asking for assistance. In addition, this headmaster was manipulative and conniving, asking for help from him was tantamount to placing himself in another's control was unacceptable.

He watched as the children split up, the majority getting in wagons pulled by thestrals and the smallest getting on boats and heading across the lake. His mates scent faded slightly which relaxed him somewhat, he knew that his mates were not among this bunch. He'd heard them calling from across the ocean. He'd felt when the first had come of age and welcomed him in his dream that night, satisfied that he had a strong and beautiful mate.

A month later, he had been shocked to discover that he had another mate as the second came of age. He had pulled his first with him to welcome the other. They complemented each other; one dark and the other light, both extraordinarily beautiful and powerful, although the second mate's power was mental, as it should be. His Shadows' had been shocked and proud that their leader had two mates; it was a sign of the Great One and proof that they had trials ahead and would need the power.

He sighed almost imperceptibly but his shadow's caught it. His mates were headed into the school and not towards the forest as he'd hoped. He would have to enter the school to collect his mates. Decision made, he faded deeper into the forest to gather his thoughts.

"So...what's the plan?" Weidler asked.

"We have to go in." He answered.

Cristoff frowned, "I don't like it, we will have to announce our presence and, possibly, our purpose."

He sighed again. "I know but they are students here, and they will not be happy with me if I kidnap them without giving them a chance to say goodbye."

"Kaiden" Weidler hissed making Kaiden turn to watch as three centaurs walked up to them.

"You do not belong in our forest." the center centaur growled, leveling his bow at them. Weidler and Cristoff hissed at his less then proper greeting.

Kaiden ignored him and turned to a dark skinned, black haired female centaur with a caramel coat on the left, "May the stars bring prosperity and wisdom to you."

The female he spoke to bowed her head at both the proper greeting and in acknowledgment of the insult to the center centaur.

"May they shine in favor of your journey." She responded.

The center one growled and spoke harshly to the dark skinned one, "We do not greet those who come uninvited to our forest."

"Hush your grumbling, they wouldn't have known the proper greeting if they meant us harm." the grey coated male on the right said, "besides Saturn is resting in cancer tonight"

Kaiden didn't know what that meant, but he decided it didn't matter if it silenced the rude centaur. "We mean neither you nor any of those on these grounds harm." He stated, thinking silently _'perhaps they could be of assistance entering the castle.' _"I need to speak to the headmaster is there a rite I could call on?"

The female smiled and said "Your mates are inside." Kaiden nodded slightly. "There have not been ones like you on this land in many centuries. Many things have been forgotten and lost. You may simply walk up to the Head table in the Great hall in the castle and announce that you wish for an audience."

Weidler's eyebrows rose, ever so slightly, at this news. This was very informal and nothing like they were used to. The dark skinned female centaur warned them that this audience would be immediate and all the students and faculty would be still in attendance. "If you do not wish to announce your identity this is not the path for you, Great One."

Kaiden nodded, deep in thought as all three centaurs bowed, the center one reluctantly, and galloped away. Kaiden turned back, facing the castle, and said, "Weidler, you will announce me."

As they neared the castle gates, they could all sense the sentient aura of the building. It was welcoming and friendly, but amused. The door opened as they approached in welcome and acceptance.

They entered the building, and paused as the doors closed behind them. All at once Kaiden felt a presence in his mind, overpowering and joyful; it crashed into him, wave after wave of knowledge and power leaked into him. It created a link, a doorway, as images flashed in his mind. Students laughing and learning, faculty fighting, building and teaching. Centuries of history poured into his mind through the doorway. He fought it at first but the warmth, concern and love that engulfed him convinced him it wasn't harmful.

After what felt like an entire age, Kaiden came back to himself to find that he was on his knees and looking into Weidler's concerned face. Cristoff was looking around; sword out, for whatever had attacked his Lord.

"Kaiden, what happened?" Weidler asked, pulling him to his feet and glancing around.

Kaiden grasped both of their arms firmly, "Hogwarts, the building, has accepted me as its owner, I think." They both blinked. "She was showing me everything; she expects some changes to be made. When you announce me, add owner of Hogwarts on there would you?" He smiled, "I think I may actually enjoy it here."

Weidler and Cristoff glanced at each other in confusion as Kaiden began walking towards what they assumed was the Great Hall. They shrugged and followed, it was not their place to question the Great One.

sssssso0osssssss

Harry Potter sat in the great hall and waited. He was excited and nervous but it wasn't because of the sorting ceremony or because of the school year starting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but it was coming soon. Since his 16th birthday that summer, he had been waiting. He'd awoken from a dream that was unlike any he'd ever had before.

_**Flashback**_

Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's, exhausted after a long day of manual labor. He was tired but he was pleased. They hadn't touched him today. Vernon had handed him his list of chores before he left for work, but he hadn't hit him or....anything else. That was the best birthday present he could have expected from his uncle.

11:59.

One minute and he'd be 16, fully an adult and able to do as he pleased. Although he couldn't leave Privet Drive, he'd already promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't leave or use magic until the summer was over. Not that he could use magic without his wand, which Vernon had taken from him the moment they'd arrived from the train station.

He relaxed and watched the clock, waiting for it to turn so he could wish himself happy birthday. He fell asleep waiting.

_He was in a forest, standing on moss and surrounded by mist, he'd never seen these kinds of trees before. 'What kind of dream is this?' he wondered._

_"Hello, love," Harry spun around terrified that this was Voldemort. They had never actually spoken in his visions and Harry was certain this was more than a dream, he'd had enough experience._

_"Don't be afraid." the man speaking was, well, hot! He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth, his muscles large and well defined. Caramel colored skin and beautiful black hair that hung loose around his face and shoulders. His facial features were strong and bold, warm but not soft. Harry knew this man was not someone to mess with. His bearing was like Lucius Malfoy and screamed breeding and royalty._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked, circling the man and glancing around for any others. "What's going on? Is this another trick of some kind because I'm warning you, I won't be fooled again."_

_"No, love, this is not a trick, I have been waiting for you. You are my mate, and I sensed you as you came of age, even from across the oceans."_

_Harry paused in his circling, 'mate? I'm his mate? What does that mean?' Harry looked at him again and allowed his instincts to take over, they'd never served him wrong. They had known the vision of Sirius was false, but he'd been too frantic to listen to them._

_Never again._

_This didn't feel wrong, it felt...amazing. Like coming home should feel, like a warm cup of tea after coming in from the rain._

_Since he had stopped backing away, the man came closer. Harry could feel his warmth, his…could it be…love? from where he was standing._

_Harry let him walk up to him. The man was only slightly taller than him so he didn't have to look up much to meet his eyes. They were dark brown, so dark they were almost black, the darkest of chocolates, Harry was mesmerized by those eyes._

_The man raised a hand, and Harry flinched and dark eyes hardened. "Who has harmed you my love?" _

_It was not a question, it was a demand for information and Harry couldn't even think about withholding. "My Uncle…is not a forgiving man." The hand reached up towards his hair, ran through his dark brown locks, and along his cheek. The man forced Harry's head up and looked deep in his eyes. "I am coming for you. You will never be harmed again, my mate. Take heart, I will find you." He stepped back, and the dream faded._

Harry sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 5:20 His aunt would be yelling for him soon to begin breakfast._ 'Some dream' _he thought, but then he shook his head. It wasn't a dream, it was real. Wasn't it? It felt so real. It was nice to think that he had a mate, and that he was coming for him; coming to save him from his horrible existence.

If only it were true.

Harry spent the next month thinking about that dream, hoping it was real and that his mate was coming for him, but most of him had decided that it would be wonderful and so couldn't happen to a freak like him. One night in August, three days before he left for Hogwarts he'd had another dream.

_He was in a hotel lobby. There was mist so thick he couldn't see any decorations or colors, but he could see two people walking towards him. He sighed in unadulterated bliss when he recognized the shape of the man from before. Did this mean it was true?_

_Harry heard a gasp from the other and turned to see who it was._

"_MALFOY?!"_

"_What the bloody hell are you doing in my dream, Potter?" came the reply from the blond._

_The man from before stepped between them, "I see you two know each other."_

"_Who the hell are you and what is going on here?" Malfoy all but shouted._

_Harry was horrified but he had to ask, "Does this mean I'm not your mate?"_

_The taller man put a hand on his cheek, just like in the other dream, and pulled his face to meet his. "No, love, it means you are both my mates. It means there are three of us."_

"_WHAT? Wait, explain now!" the dark man chuckled and placed his other hand on Malfoy's cheek. "Hush, darling, allow me to explain. I am a rare magical creature, and you are both my mates. I am in England on my way to you both. I will find you, claim you, and we will all be together forever."_

_Malfoy pulled away, and started pacing. Harry simply watched content in his mate's assurance that he wasn't being replaced, and in Malfoy's confusion. Harry didn't understand either but it didn't matter as long as the tall dark man still wanted him._

_Malfoy paused in his pacing and looked at them, "So, we are both your mates." The dark man nodded and Malfoy continued pacing._

_He stopped after a few turns, "So, I have to share with Potter?"_

_The dark man chuckled and said "If you mean love here, then yes, but I will have to share you with him too."_

_Harry and Malfoy both looked at him, mouths open and eyes wide. He laughed again. "You are both my mates, which mean you are mates to each other as well. We are three."_

_The boys, now officially men, looked at each other considering. Harry could tell from Malfoy's expression that he didn't think this was a dream, and was checking Harry out. Which wasn't as horrifying as Harry thought it would be. He decided to reciprocate. _

_Malfoy had shoulder length platinum blond hair that framed his pixy like face, he had grown some during the summer and was now only slightly shorter then Harry. His body was slight, willowy and had a grace Harry could never compete with. His features had softened a little and he could no longer be classified as pointy. His eyes were a shimmering grey that was almost silver, and his tight robes showed a lean figure and narrow hips. Harry thought he was beautiful._

_Finished with his examination, Harry tilted his head to the side and waited for Malfoy's pronouncement. He didn't have to wait long._

"_Adequate," both Harry and the dark man chuckled, "but Potter, if you are to be seen with me you will not be allowed those hideous clothes."_

"_Malfoy, since we're mates shouldn't we call each other by our first names?"_

_Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Alright…Harry."_

_Harry smiled, "Draco." Draco smiled shyly back, and then dropped his eyes, frowning as if he was unhappy with smiling at Potter!_

"_Well, loves, this is going nicely." he counted on his fingers, "I have seen you both, and although I do not know your scent as this is on the dream scape, I will be able to recognize you both and we are on first name basis," At this, Draco interrupted._

"_Actually, we are not, we do not have your name."_

"_Ah, yes, forgive me, I have been lax in my manners; I am Prince Kaiden of the Silver Griffins"_

_Both Harry and Draco gasped and promptly choked on air. "Prince" "Griffins" came from them, respectively._

_Kaiden laughed again. "Yes, loves, I have to find you so I can claim my throne from the usurper. However, this is a conversation for another time. It is nearing morning and we will not be able to meet like his again until after we are bonded."_

_He pulled both Harry and Draco to him, his arms surrounding them and pushing them together. Harry found that he liked the feel of their arms around him and, in a moment of Gryffindor boldness, wrapped his arms around Draco as well. It was nice, this feeling of closeness._

_Kaiden pulled away. "Fear not, loves, I will come for you."_

And then Harry was awake.

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry came back from his memories in time for the last of the first years to be sorted. Hermione was looking at him disapprovingly, for not clapping he imagined, but he didn't really care as he was still put out that neither she nor Ron had owled him all summer long. Even then, she had started in on him as soon as he saw them on the train.

Bastards.

With Zemera, Amanda, the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. Three figures melted from the shadows and Harry's heart sped up. Was this it? Was this what he was waiting for? He glanced over at Draco and caught his eye. Harry could see the excitement there as well. This could be it?

Dumbledore paused, and a loud booming voice proclaimed, "Feel honored that the Great One, Prince Kaiden of the Silver Griffins and Owner of Hogwarts, has demanded an audience."

Silence reigned. Dumbledore was stumped and Harry thought his heart would burst out of its casing. He heard a "tsk" from the head table and Snape stood up.

"We are honored that the Great One has graced us with his presence and humbly acquiesce to an audience." He shot a smug glance at the Headmaster, whose twinkle flashed angrily, and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no never mind to me.**

AN: I have posted this on another sight, and the story will remain the same to a point. I blocked myself into a corner and will need to change a few things to continue it.

CHAPTER 2 INTRODUCTIONS

Draco watched the Headmaster fumble, with barely concealed glee, his godfather had showed up the old man. Draco turned his attention to his mate at the end of the hall. He had started walking forward and lowered his hood. The man was a god. Draco felt a warm sensation that began at the base of his neck and traveled throughout his body. He glanced at Harry to see if he'd felt it but couldn't tell.

The fact that Harry Bloody Potter was his mate had caused a few major tantrums after his birthday, but after his mother had all but forced him to tell her what was wrong, he'd calmed down. He hadn't told her the truth, he had just mumbled something about house elves and burned coffee and she had left him alone.

Draco knew that Harry being his mate complicated his life in more ways than he had ever dreamed. Draco knew he couldn't tell his father, either Draco would be punished for his ineptitude or dragged in front of the Dark Lord, forced to take the dark mark and turn his mate over.

Neither was acceptable.

Not that Draco cared for Harry, but he knew that if anything happened to Harry, Kaiden would most likely die and that was unacceptable. Draco had not felt such peace in his life as he felt in the dream scape with Harry and Kaiden. Draco attributed it all to his dark savior even though a small dry part of his mind told him that Harry had more than a little part in it. Draco had felt safe and needed. Something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

Kaiden walked to the center of the Great Hall, the other two following behind at a small distance. Draco assumed they were guards.

"I am here to claim my mates." Draco gasped, well that was forward. He met Harry's eyes across the hall and narrowed his eyes at the beaming smile. Great, Harry, now everyone will know it's you. Stupid Gryffindor.

Draco couldn't wait to see what Dumbledore would do. "I am afraid I don't understand what you mean, my boy."

Kaiden snarled, and Snape shook his head. "You will refer to me with the proper reverence! And I do not think I could have been any blunter. If you cannot understand simple sentences how can you possibly teach children? What is it that you do not understand? I am here for my mates."

Dumbledore spread his arms gesturing to encompass the whole hall. "This is a school; do you know who your mates are?"

"Yes."

"Once you have claimed your mates, what will you do? The year hasn't started yet, so even if your mates were seventh years they would not have graduated yet. Will you simply take them and leave or will you allow them their education?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. Draco supposed that was because the old fool thought he had the upper hand...did he?

"The continuance of the education of my mates is a decision that we will make together as it is not necessary, you will have no part in it and I am insulted by your assumption."

Draco frowned, he wanted to finish school, was his mate not going to let him?

McGonagall stood up to address Kaiden, "Will you not tell us who your mates are?"

Kaiden smiled, "As soon as I express to the Headmaster that his opinion does not matter, and that I will be claiming my mates now and they will be leaving with me if they wish to."

Draco chuckled and glanced at Harry who seemed to be holding in laughter as well; Dumbledore seemed to be ready to pop. "You cannot simply expect us to sit here while you walk out with students!"

Kaiden smiled, "That's exactly what I expect. You have no power. If you interfere with my mates or me in any way....I'll rip you apart."

There was an ominous silence at these words and Dumbledore seemed to be considering his chances. Snape stood up again. "My lord," he was interrupted by a calm bodyguard, "you will refer to him as Your Highness or Your Grace."

Snape bowed his head once, "My apologies, Your Highness, we have no intention of interfering, however, we are concerned with the welfare of our students, you can understand that it is upsetting in these times to stand back as someone walks in, demands an audience, and absconds with children who may or may not wish to leave."

Kaiden nodded his head. Draco could tell that Snape had made a good impression, if not; at least one better then Dumbledore had. "I can understand your reluctance Professor, however, there is nothing you can or will do. If they wish to stay, then here is where we will remain. However, if they wish to go, there is nothing you or anyone can do to make us stay."

"Of course, Your Highness,"

"Good, as long as you understand, no one should be harmed." He turned then and looked once at Draco and once at Harry. "Draco, Harry come here"

Draco and Harry stood up, practicably at the same time and walked over to where Kaiden was standing. Both were aware of the gasps and shudders that went through the school as well as the protest coming from the Head table.

Dumbledore was very red and Snape and McGonagall were both whispering to him and trying to calm him down.

"Hello, loves, miss me?"

They both smiled and went willingly into his awaiting arms. Draco with his arms around Kaiden's waist and Harry's arms around both of them. Kaiden took a deep breath of his mates. Vanilla and Cinnamon...wonderful. He simply held them for a moment. Allowing the Head table to formulate their opposition, they could do nothing, but it would be amusing to see them try.

"Now, then," He said, his mates in his arms, "seems like we have a few things to talk about, I think we should decide where we will be staying for the moment though." He smiled down at them. They were so beautiful, much better than the dreams had lead on. He could feel the power crackling around them and they hadn't even bonded yet. He was very satisfied.

He turned with them in is arms to face the Head Table. It seemed that Snape had been elected as spoke person; Harry wondered idly how long that would last. He'd never seen Dumbledore so worked up, and the old man was not going to be happy about this.

"Your Highness, are you aware of whom you are mated to?"

Kaiden smiled and Draco wondered if he really did know.

"Of course, I have the two most influential people in this room in my arms."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Harry was influential, everyone did, but he also knew that although he was powerful, he was nowhere near Harry. What was Kaiden talking about?

"Dumbledore you have been hiding things from the Wizarding World, tsk tsk" He smirked and Harry wondered if, with both him and Draco, if he'd get his own smirk soon. It not being one of the things you learned in Gryffindor.

Dumbledore paled slightly but spoke up, "What, may I ask, are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating anything; I'm saying you've been keeping things. For instance, the real prophecy."

Kaiden glanced down at his mates. Draco looked confused and contemplative. Kaiden assumed that he didn't' know about the prophecy at all. Harry on the other hand looked floored and betrayed, which was quickly turning into anger and, if the magic that was dancing about was any indication, he was close to losing control.

"Harry, love, look at me." Harry raised eyes nearly black with rage up to meet his, "I will explain later, let me handle this." Harry's eyes cleared back to green slowly but Kaiden could still see the pain in them. He tightened the arm that was around him and was surprised when Draco let go of him to pull Harry into the middle. Perhaps they didn't have as far to go as he thought.

Kaiden looked back up at the Head Table to see all the professors staring at Dumbledore who was very pale indeed. He smirked. "Professor Snape," Hogwarts had supplied him with all the names of the Professors, so he decided to use it. "Perhaps you and another professor, excluding the Headmaster of course, would like to join us?"

Kaiden turned to leave and caught his shadows' eyes. Weidler looked amused but watchful, and Cristoff was resigned.

Draco was having trouble keeping track of where they were going. His focus was on walking and watching Harry for signs of trouble. After 5 years of angering the boy he knew Harry was close to a break down and how dangerous that was. Draco wondered what the prophecy was and why it had upset so many people. He assumed Kaiden would tell them as soon as they got to where ever they were going.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it make no never mind to me.**

AN: I have posted this on another site, and the story will remain the same to a point. I blocked myself into a corner and will need to change a few things to continue it.

Chapter 3

Draco glanced around at the people in the room. They were in what Kaiden had proclaimed as the Hogwarts rooms, set aside for the owner. It was more spectacular then the Slytherin dormitories, but nowhere near the magnificence of the mansion. Draco assumed that this was what the average flat would look like. A kitchen, four rooms, and a den. Nothing fancy.

Professors Snape and McGonagall had come with and were sitting on matching dark blue chairs on either side of the roaring fire in the gigantic fireplace facing Draco, Harry, and Kaiden who were on a couch together. Kaiden's companions were standing, one at the windows, which had a view of the lake and the forest, and the other at the door, arms crossed, and one leg up on the wall behind him. He seemed relaxed but Draco could see power coiled like a snake, waiting for the right time to strike. Neither man had lowered their hoods; Draco suspected that they wouldn't until the professors left.

He took inventory as his father taught him, and noticed that McGonagall seemed tense and fearful, although Draco couldn't blame her, Kaiden was taking away her precious Golden Boy.

Draco was still torn. He hadn't had time to work it out yet.

He was mated to Harry Potter.

Bloody boy got everything, even this, the thing that Draco had dreamed and hoped for his whole life, for love, and he had to share it with Harry Bloody Potter.

On the dreamscape, Draco hadn't felt the resentment. He decided that either it was something about being in a dream or perhaps being near Kaiden, or he had been too shocked to protest too much. Harry was great looking in a dream or out of it.

Draco had watched as he struggled with his trunk up to the train. Harry looked better in real life then in the dream, more alive, and he screamed power now, which had apparently been muted in the dream. He'd shot up a few inches and was now taller then Draco, annoying as hell that was.

His hair was short but, what Draco assumed was natural obstinacy caused it to spring up in a natural spike. It was dark brown, not close to the black of Kaiden's, and when the sun hit it Draco could see red highlights in it. The most fantastic thing about Harry had always been his eyes, green and glorious. It had been those eyes that caused him to sprout and preen about his wealth while standing next to the boy in Madam Malkin's shop. His subsequent rejection on the train had been the beginning of a long list of faults and grievances that Draco had kept up on. After all, a Malfoy must monitor his grudges so he can get even.

Harry didn't look much like the Golden boy now though. He looked so broken. Draco didn't understand how news that there was a new prophecy could affect him like this. Kaiden seemed to be of the same mind and, although holding both of their hands, was slowly circling his thumb on Harry's hand and watching him carefully.

Draco was not concerned, no, Malfoy's are not concerned about their enemies mental health, just the opposite, he was…..curious...yes…curious about how this could help him…yes…that's it.

Draco frowned, "Uncle, could you explain the prophecy to me?"

Snape glanced at Kaiden for permission and after receiving a nod answered "The year you and Potter were born, a prophecy about the Dark Lord surfaced. I only ever knew the part the Dark Lord knew, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies."_ Snape sighed. "The Dark Lord decided that the ones who had thrice defied him were the Potters, which is why he went there."

"To kill them and Potter?" Draco just wanted confirmation and got it in nods from around the room and a slump of Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, I didn't know the rest of it but Albus did and I assume that Potter heard it in the Ministry."

"No" a quiet interruption from Harry...err...Potter, "I didn't actually hear it, it broke too far away. Dumbledore told me later but told me to be careful who I told." at this he turned his eyes towards Draco, then over to Snape, and at Kaiden's man at the door. He lowered his head.

Draco bristled, Harry didn't trust him!! Then he sighed, why would he? _'All I'd done our whole school career is blast any information I get on the nearest paper. All I wanted was for everyone to stop idolizing him.' _Draco had thought he'd succeeded last year, but even though he was reviled they didn't leave him alone. Harry was in the spot light forever.

"Harry, I wouldn't betray you now." Even Draco was surprised by his own admission, but he knew it was true. They were mates, and although he may not like Harry...Potter...shit he'd already messed that up...his soul cried for him. Draco was rewarded by a small smile from Kaiden, which warmed his heart, although the narrow eyes from Harry cooled said warmth.

"I know we haven't got along, and this doesn't mean I like you, but we're mates now, and Malfoy's are nothing if not loyal."

"Like you're loyal to Voldemort?" Harry was almost shouting now. Draco shook his head and Snape stiffened at the name. "I am not and never was loyal to that man. My father may enjoy groveling before a monster but I will not follow him. That man does not distinguish who he kills, allies or enemies…it doesn't matter." Draco looked into green eyes and tried to portray sincerity, dropping his mask for a moment. Harry's eyes widened slightly. "I am loyal to you and Kaiden and my Uncle and no others."

Harry looked at Draco hard. He seemed sincere. This was just too complicated. Draco's father was a Death Eater, who had tried to kill him on many occasions. Could this all be a trick?

Harry's soul screamed at the implication that Kaiden was not his mate. Harry knew that Kaiden was genuine, but Draco? He let his instincts guide him and decided he would believe him until he proved either way. Snape on the other hand…Harry shifted his gaze to the Potions Professor…Dumbledore trusted him, but Harry no longer trusted Dumbledore. Lying about the prophecy was the last straw, no more following blindly, no more would he be reassured by a blue twinkle. If the prophecy was false then Dumbledore had killed his family.

"Draco, do you trust him?" Harry watched as Draco's eyes shuttered closed as he realized the question meant Harry trusted him enough to decide where their loyalties should go.

"I don't know whose side he's on. It seems like he's playing both sides."

Kaiden chuckled, "That's because he is."

Snape stiffened, "I am loyal to the light." He snarled and McGonagall nodded.

The men on the couch watched his eyes and realized that this was not a conversation they could have without knowing where the witch stood.

"Professor," Harry started, addressing the witch, "Where do you stand?" Draco sniffed at the Gryffindors lack of tact, and Kaiden squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Call me Minerva and I stand, as I always have, with you, Harry. I stood by your parents and I'll stand by you now." Harry assessed her. She had always been on his side, he knew she had kept things from him but his instincts told him it was more because she was generally concerned then out of manipulation like Dumbledore. He nodded, and looked to Kaiden for the next step.

The dark man looked at the two professors in contemplation. His loves seemed to trust them, but Snape could still be playing the sides. "Snape, where are your loyalties, I will not permit you to use this situation against either of my mates."

Snape nodded, "I am with Draco and by association you," he looked at the blond boy, "every decision I have made since your birth has been to get in a position to be of best use to you. If you wanted to join The Dark Lord, then I would follow you. If you wanted out, I would be able to help you."

Draco was shocked. He loved his godfather, yes, but he had never known this kind of dedication before. His mask shattered and tears welled up in his eyes. Draco ran to the man he'd thought of as Uncle and threw his arms around him. "Thank you, uncle."

Draco walked back to his mates, after a moment, and put the remnants of his mask back up. Kaiden and Harry smiled at him and pulled him between them. Draco sighed and settled into them, his body singing where they touched.

"Harry," Kaiden called, "tell them what you think is the prophecy." Harry was confused but complied.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_McGonagall and Snape closed their eyes, both in pain; they had helped that old fool train and manipulate Harry into a weapon. Minerva had always felt that Dumbledore didn't see Harry as a person, but she had pushed the feeling aside, trusting in him to do what was right.

Snape had thought he was protecting the boy, the son of his best friend. Keeping him away with snide insults and thinly veiled threats, now he knew he had only helped push him further into Dumbledore's awaiting arms.

Harry was confused by the adult's reactions, but kept his thoughts to himself; he was still dealing with this last betrayal from Dumbledore. "That's not it…right?" he asked Kaiden.

"No, that's it, love, but it's not a real prophecy." Kaiden smirked at his mates in memory, "I brought it up in front of the school because I wanted the Professors," he nodded at Snape and Minerva, "to follow me and not question why he wasn't invited. The true prophecy is about us, and since I am in it, I've known about it since I claimed my title."

**"The ones with the power to vanquish the Darkness approaches,**

**The sons of Merlin will stand with the Great One to vanquish their evils.**

**Born in the Dark Lord's shadow, under heavy hand and lies**

**The Great One's Dragon to choose his course and the fate of the world.**

**His Flame marked by the Dark Lord and raised in sorrow, shame, and pain **

**Will have a power greater then and unknown to the one he hunts**

**The Great One across the sea will come to protect and claim what is take heart, the one who can vanquish He who will bring darkness to the earth, will be born as the seventh month dies."**

Kaiden paused and watched his mates digest the news. Draco seemed to be the first to process it. "So, Harry still has to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"No, but he can, he has the power to."

Harry spoke up about the part that had confused him the most, "The Great One's Dragon? Is that Draco?" Kaiden smiled, "Very good, love, that has been my guess since I knew his name."

Draco was in awe, "Wait, so that means I have to choose the fate of the world?" Kaiden chuckled, Harry looked horrified. "In a manner of speaking."

Cristoff spoke up for the first time, "The question is, are you, lord, or is your pet the one to defeat this Voldemort?"

Harry sighed, "It's still me, I can still feel the weight of destiny on me." he leaned his head back on the couch. _'Why is it always me?'_ he wondered.

Kaiden stood up. "It has been a very informative night. Let us sleep, and meet here again tomorrow. My mates and I have much to discuss. There is a ward on this room so that nothing spoken, thought, or learned in here can be accessed by another outside the room. Not that I don't trust you all but the Headmaster seems to be able to pull information from other's minds." He gestured to the door, "Goodnight Professors, see you tomorrow at 7."

Both Professors left and Kaiden walked over to where Weidler had put his bag. He pulled out two books and handed them to his mates. "These will tell you all you need to know about Silver Griffins and their mates. Please come to me or my Shadows if you have any questions. Now then, your room is over here." He walked down the hall followed by his mates and his shadows and opened a door to the left. "My room is across the hall, and Cristoff and Weidler will be staying down the hall and to the right. Goodnight, loves."

He kissed each one on the forehead and pushed them into the room. Weidler and Cristoff nodded to them and then closed the door. Harry looked at Draco and said, "You know, I kind of thought we'd be staying with him."

Draco laughed, "Me too, I guess, he doesn't want to pressure us into anything."

Harry nodded and sat down on the bed closest to the wall to look at their room. It was large with two beds; the one he was on was red with a gold curtain, and the other green with a silver curtain. The walls were painted beige and the wood floors stained dark mahogany. There were two bathrooms, one on Draco's side and one across from his bed. There were two desks under the window, and both of their trunks were at the foot of their respective beds.

"Not bad," Draco said, "Not that I'm planning to be staying here often." Harry looked at him curiously and then blushed at Draco's leer. Harry wasn't ready to think about that yet, he'd never been in a real relationship and had no experience except Cho's wet kiss, and what happened during the summer. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready.

Draco was perplexed about the pain that had flashed in Harry's eyes at his joke, but didn't think much of it. He hadn't been serious, he wasn't ready for a sexual relationship yet either, although there were rumors that he was a sex god, they hadn't been started from any actual experience, just people wanting to increase their popularity by claiming to have been shagged by the Slytherin Prince.

Draco climbed up to his bed, after transfiguring his clothes into black silk pajamas, and opened the book Kaiden had given them. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Harry changed. The boy's body was perfect; his muscles was well developed from what Draco assumed was Quidditch, his hips narrow and his thighs thick. Draco wondered what all that tanned skin felt like under his fingers.

He shook his head; he was NOT lusting after the Boy Who Lived. It did look like he was too thin, his bones stuck out and there was a fine sheen of hair that signified malnutrition. Draco decided not to say anything, mate or not it was still Harry bloody Potter, and it wasn't any of his business.

As he started reading, he knew without a doubt that no one not a griffin or the mate of a griffin would be able to see the writing. It spiraled out before his eyes.

_**Introduction**_

_This is the collected information of thousands of years of Silver Griffin history. It is a record for all those who are blessed enough to have a griffin mate. It is self updating and is tied to the original in the King's library. As you, as the griffin's mate, grow and change in your relationship with your griffin, so will this book change. It will show you exactly what you need to know, and answer whatever questions you have. _

_In the beginning, one does not know what one wants to know so this book will only give an overview of the world you are now aware of. If you are aware of the existence of magic, that will not be in the overview. Only what you need to know will be shown and no more._

_**Silver Griffins**_

_They are the most Nobel of the Griffin races, ruling over them from afar. They migrated to America after realizing Muggles and Wizards needed more room to grow. Silver Griffins have many traditions and rituals to keep the peace. Although, they have a reigning monarchy, they respect strength and power, and are ruled by the strongest. If the ruling King was challenged properly and defeated then the challenger would become King. The ruling King passes his mantel on through battle, generally strength is passed through the lines, so the king's sons are the strongest and defeat their father in a challenge to claim the throne. However, this is not always the case. In 1295, the reigning King Cosgard was challenged by the son on a Nobel and defeated. The challenger, Tefenir, and his descendents ruled until 1473, when they were challenged by another and the ruling line changed again._

_Since the Silver Griffins are the most noble, the Silver King also rules the other Griffin prides. There are five different prides. The Silver, living in northern North America; The Black in India; the Gold in Europe; The White in Antarctica; and The Red in Northern Asia. Each has their own leader and they all meet in America once a year to discuss problems and other affairs of state. _

_Griffins cannot be harmed by magical spells of any creature. Muggle violence will harm them and they are susceptible to anything made of Iron. They cannot perform magic, but due to their magic resistant nature, can and do kill violently when they or their loved ones are in danger. _

_That they can be harmed by Iron is a secret, although it is not protected. Few know of it, and if a being expresses their knowledge, all Griffins will band together to terminate the threat. This has only happened twice and both times concluded in the almost total annihilation of the magical community of the country. Once in Britain and once in China.__**Griffin Forms**_

_All Griffins have at least two forms. Beast and what Muggle refer to as Angel's. This is a secret of the Griffins and will not be divulged to another. Even those who read this book cannot share the secret with those who do not already know. _

At this, Draco glanced at Harry to see where he was on the reading. Harry was watching him with wide eyes. "They have two forms" Draco said and assumed that since he could say it Harry must have read it. "Keep reading" Harry told him. So, Draco shrugged and wondered how Harry was a faster reader then him, and did just that.

_Angel form consists of a mostly human form with wings of proper color sprouting from the shoulder blades, eagle eyes, and lion claws and tail. This is the form used during meetings with other griffins, as they cannot communicate in beast form with any but their mates, and are generally to animalistic minded to take part in the rituals of tradition._

_Silver Griffins, however, have another form and is one of the reasons they are the most powerful. They can, at will, transform to complete human and frequently live among humans, either muggle or wizard. Some have supposed that this added form evolved from the need to find mates. Because all Silver Griffins are dominant males, their mates must be of another race, but are never another griffin._

_This human form is well known to the magical community, and is not a secret that they can transform from beast to human at will and is the subject of many bedtime stories. The Angel form is still a secret however. It is also known by the magical community that other griffin's not Silver do not have a human form._

_While in beast form any but the Griffin's mate, in the presence of the Griffin will not be able to lie._

_**Silver Griffin Mates**_

_A Silver griffin's mate is his soul mate, and therefore can be of either gender. Because of this, a Silver Griffin can get his mate pregnant at will regardless of gender; however will only do so if both are ready and willing._

_Generally, a Silver Griffin only has one mate, so it is a sign of greatness if the Griffin requires more than one. When a Griffin has more than one mate, they gain the Title of Great One and will have elemental powers to carry that mantle._

_It is impossible for a Silver Griffin to harm their mate, and they are fiercely protective of them. In every magical administration is an allowance for punishment by a Griffin to those who physically or emotionally harm their mates. This harm can occur before or after the mate is claimed and still be punishable by whatever the Griffin deems fit._

_Because a Griffin will transform into a beast if their children or mate is threatened, a Griffin mate has certain abilities to calm or antagonize the beast. Each ability is unique to the mated couple and so not listed in this book. However, the most common is a calming touch or noise._

_Silver Griffins feel when their mates come of age and join them in a dream to introduce themselves and get a general feel as to their location. It is considered among the Griffins to be the greatest challenge to find and claim their mate and will therefore make the journey alone and without assistance._

_Once a mate is claimed all other loyalties are forfeit. The mate will be loyal to whomever and whatever the Griffin is loyal too. Not out of force, but because their soul provokes it._

_In opposition to other creature mates, Griffin mates have a choice. It will not kill them to refuse the Griffin, and the Griffin will not die if refused. However, neither will be as powerful as they could be, and the Griffin will never have children, as they will not bond with another. There is no forced love after the Griffin claims his mate. The Griffin must earn their mate's love and trust, prove to them that their love is genuine and that the Griffin can protect and care for his mate._

_The mate's soul will feel a pull towards the Griffin and any other mates in the coupling, but this does not equal love._

_Once a mate is claimed, the courting begins. During this time, a Griffin attempts to prove to his mate that he can and will love, protect, and cherish his mate._

_If during this time a mate refuses the Griffin as soul mate for any reason, the Griffin must leave in disgrace and will be reviled in his society, as a bond is a sacred thing in their society._

_Once the mate either accepts or refuses the Griffin and the bond, the Bonding begins. Bonding is started with a claiming bite and ended with consummation. Once the bond is completed, the Griffin and his mate will have a telepathic link, allowing for communication while in beast form. The stronger the bond and the power of the bonded, the stronger the link, with the weakest only feeling emotions and pictures and the strongest having emotions, pictures, full thoughts, and can share memories._

_A Griffin mate, after the bond is completed, will be able to transform into a flying beast, not a griffin, to keep up with their Griffin. The most common is an eagle. If the mate is muggle, the transformation uses the bonded Griffin's magical core to transform._

_**The Great One and His Mates**_

_Because the Great One is so powerful, his mates will have extra abilities to calm and assist him while in any form. Both will have a calming influence if desired. As there have only been two Great Ones in the history of Griffins, it is unknown what kind of abilities his mates will have. Most likely, they will have sharp instincts, and be able to sense when others are lying, or being deceitful. They will also be very powerful magically, and will most likely be Wizards._

_The Great One will have elemental powers. The past Great ones only had one element; one having the power of wind and the other earth._

_The Great One and his mates will live a very long time, and once bonded will have a more powerful link. It is unknown what kind of abilities the link will include as the past Great Ones would not share. _

Harry put the book down and went over to sit on Draco's bed with him. He opened his arms and Draco cuddled up next to him. Neither was sure why they were doing this, but it felt nice to know there was someone else as overwhelmed as they were. In a few short hours their worlds had overturned. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form**

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no never mind to me.**

AN: I have posted this on another site, and the story will remain the same to a point. I blocked myself into a corner and will need to change a few things to continue it.

Chapter 4

After leaving the room Snape all but flew to his rooms, hoping to get to the warded rooms before the Headmaster was aware he was out. His mind was too fractured to be able to have a meeting with him. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, Dumbledore was waiting outside Snape's rooms.

"Severus, my dear boy, why don't you invite me over for tea." he said, twinkle in full force.

Snape sighed, "Of course, Albus, I was going to fire call you anyway." He mumbled the password, but resolved to change it as soon as the Headmaster left, just in case.

Snape snapped his fingers and instructed Tilly, his personal house elf that had come with his chambers, to bring tea for the headmaster and something stronger for himself.

She appeared with a tray and Snape decided to wait for Albus to start the conversation.

He didn't have long to wait.

"What do you think of our Prince Kaiden, Severus?"

Snape snorted inwardly, "I think he is a strong man who could be a strong ally." He had formed this opinion in the Great Hall and so it wasn't under the spell. Snape watched as the twinkle flared, he hoped that the old man's desire for powerful people on his side would prevent Albus from standing against the union. Snape realized that Dumbledore probably wanted Harry to rely on him solely but hoped that this would be a deterrent to all out war. "I also think that Draco and Harry are very attached to him. Do you know if they have had any interaction before this?"

"No, I know for a fact that Harry never left his Uncle and Aunt's this summer and the wards would have alerted me to another's magical presence. Do you know if Mr. Malfoy has had contact with him previously?"

"No, Albus, you know I was too busy this summer doing things for you to see my godson very much." Severus allowed a small amount of bitterness to creep into his voice; the headmaster would expect it after all.

Albus considered Severus over the rim of his cup. He knew the dark clothed man wanted the best for his godson but was also trying to help his friend's child. The Headmaster feared that the discovery that he had not told Harry the truth about the prophecy would prompt the boy to sever all ties to him.

This was unacceptable, when Albus had heard the real prophecy he had assumed he was the Great One, and had focused on finding the Dragon. The thought that there could be someone else as the Great One had never crossed his mind, now he was slightly embarrassed by his assumption.

He had forced the boy to stay at his Uncle's, knowing they mistreated him, counting on Harry becoming malleable and willing to jump into Albus' arms when he rescued him. It would have happened anyway, it was in the prophecy _sorrow, shame and pain_, placing him with those people allowed Albus to control the situation. Perhaps, he should have allowed the boy to stay with him at the school during this one summer after all. Alas, now he would have to think of something else.

"Severus, what did you discuss in his rooms after you left the Great Hall?" Albus decided blunt would work best as it seemed Severus was not willing to volunteer information.

"I cannot tell you Albus, it seems his rooms are warded with a secrecy spell and will not allow me to divulge any information gathered in that room." Severus was rather smug that the twinkle seemed to go down some. It had always surprised Severus that more people didn't know he was manipulative since the twinkle showed his mood so clearly.

He would not have made a good spy.

Albus was angered that the man had walked into the school and claimed that which he had tried to acquire since he'd become Headmaster, the bond with Hogwarts. She tolerated his presence as Headmaster, but would not allow him full power or information. "Can you tell me anything about him, Severus?"

"No, most of my deductions were made in that room, and so I cannot even tell you my opinion of the man."

Albus sighed. Well played Prince Kaiden. No matter, though, he had other ways of gathering information. Albus stood up, "Thank you for tea, Severus, you should get some sleep; I'll show myself out shall I?" He walked out the door and up to his office where he sat at his desk to plan.

He needed the boy to defeat Voldemort. He didn't particularly care if the boy lived or not, if he did then he had a plan to use him as a figure head to make the changes to their world that were necessary, and if they boy died then Albus would do it himself.

He didn't particularly want the boy dead; he just couldn't care less either way. The boy was no less and no more than a tool, to be used as Albus saw fit. It had been this way since he heard the prophecy and would not change now just because some Native American creature wanted to play at being human.

Albus knew this made him seem cold and heartless, but it was for the greater good. Voldemort must die, and the Wizarding World needed to go public to the muggles to give them all a fair chance, to make them all equals. By keeping in the shadows of their world, they were discriminating against themselves. Albus would rule them all, either from the front or from behind the scenes, he would rule.

His first plan, to use the powerful Tom Riddle to act as figure head had failed because he had been sorted into Slytherin where they taught him about the truth of blood and magic. Albus had been forced to take steps. He had planted the information on Horcruxes for the boy to find, counting on his fear of death. As the boy split his soul, he lost a bit more of his mind. He was no longer a threat to Albus' plans and become an asset. When Harry defeated him, he would become the cornerstone of Albus' new world.

In this world, the magical creatures would have to be tagged and segregated but it was for the safety of the muggle and wizarding kind. Besides, the creatures would never allow Albus to control them, and so they must be destroyed. This Prince Kaiden threatened to ruin all his well laid plans. Unless Albus managed to get the Prince on his side. Yes…perhaps that was the best way…the Dragon. According to the true prophecy, the Dragon would decide the fate of the world. Albus would need to get Mr. Draco Malfoy under his wing. Albus chuckled.

Fawkes looked on sadly, the old man had lost it long ago. Joining the magical and non-magical communities together would bring about the end of the world. He watched as the old man plotted and schemed, unable to find anyone who could understand. Now, there was another avian about.

Fawkes left to find Harry Potter's griffin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but i dont mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fanfiction in any way shape or form

**Summery: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, whitness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no nevermind to me.**

AN: I have posted this on another site, and the story will remain the same to a point. I blocked myself into a corner and will need to change a few things to continue it.

Chapter 5

Harry woke up slowly, conscious of the warmth in his arms and the smell of vanilla in his nose.

Draco.

He looked down at the sleeping blond. It felt so nice to hold him, Harry hadn't ever come to grips with his feelings about having Draco as his mate. The boy had been such a prat the whole time they were growing up, but he seemed so real last night. He had decided to trust the Slytherin last night and wasn't second guessing that decision but he was wondering how he really felt. The pull of his soul towards the blond was strong, but the book said that he could decide on his own his feelings. He sighed. It was just too complicated.

Harry decided that the best thing for his sanity would be to simply go with the flow, as the muggle expression went. His soul seemed calm and quiet with this decision so Harry smiled and snuggled closer to Draco.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened. Harry saw one of Kaiden's men come in, but wasn't sure which one as they'd never been introduced. The man was wearing tan calfskin pants and a light green Lenin shirt. He had long rust colored hair that fell in waves and laughing blue eyes. His high cheekbones and prominent brow would have contradicted each other on anyone else, but they suited him.

Harry nodded to him and put one finger on his lips to signal the man. He smiled as he walked into the room to stand next to the bed and whispered, "Kaiden sent me to see if either of you were awake, your professors should be here soon." Harry nodded again and shook Draco's shoulder. "What?" the blond moaned, "s'early, go away, mmm…warm." Harry laughed as Draco tried to snuggle in deeper. "Draco, we need to get up and go see Snape and McGongagall"

Draco opened his eyes and leaned back with a gasp, pulling himself out of Harry's arms. "What the hell ,Potter?" Harry closed his eyes and moved to get out of the bed but was stopped by a hand on his arm, "Sorry, I just forgot."

Harry nodded; it would take some getting used to for him as well. "Come on then, we need to get dressed."

Draco glanced at the man in their room, who seemed to be trying not to laugh at them. "Well? Were you expecting a show?" The man laughed out right at that and said, "No, Kaiden would kill me if he didn't get the first show." He winked at Harry, who blushed, and walked out the door.

The boys didn't talk as they dressed, nor did they look at each other, but Harry did wait for Draco before they left the room. An action Draco was thankful for and he smiled his thanks as they walked down the hall to the sitting room.

Both Professors were already there, sitting in the chairs they had occupied the night before, neither looked like they had gotten much sleep, but were otherwise in impeccable condition. Draco got his first real look at Kaiden's companions. They were identical, long rusty hair, broad shoulders and strong features. The only thing separating them was the color of their shirts, one in blue, and the other, the one who'd woken them up, in green, and the emotions behind their eyes. The one who woke them up seemed to be laughing at everything, and the other studied everything he saw. They were at their posts from the night before at the window and door.

Draco followed Harry and sat down on the couch on the other side of Kaiden. The dark haired prince gave each one a plate and proceeded to fill them up with different kinds of food. Draco caught Harry's eyes behind Kaiden's back when he reached for glasses and Harry shrugged, this was probably a Griffin courting thing.

Draco was tired of the silence so he addressed his uncle, "Did you sleep well, Uncle?"

Snape's eyes smiled at the question, his godson did not do well with awkward silence. He would have begun the conversation but the sight of the Prince serving the boys had robbed him, and apparently Minerva as well, of speech.

"Yes, thank you Draco. Did you?"

Snape wondered at the blush that covered both Draco and Harry's cheeks at the question. Had they begun the bonding already, he had assumed it would take longer to get over their animosity towards each other. He smirked "I see, you must have slept very well indeed."

Harry tensed at the innuendo. Kaiden, noticing Harry's reaction, growled at the potion's master. Snape was confused but looked away submissively, he had no idea what he had done, but he did not want to be breakfast for the Prince of the Silver Griffins.

He decided to change the subject so the animosity was away from him. "Albus was waiting for me at my chambers when I left here last night."

Minerva looked at him "What did he want, Severus?"

Snape was grateful that she hadn't accused him and had instead assumed Snape had handled the situation. "He wanted my opinion on the Prince, and to know what was said in this room. I told him that I thought you could be a powerful ally, and about the secrecy ward on the rooms."

Kaiden nodded, it was a good plan. Kaiden could use this. If the old man was unsure of his loyalties he would waste time and energy trying to bring the prince to the "light" to ensure the war. Kaiden would play the man; he had no intention of becoming involved in the war unless it threatened his mates. He would have to inform them when they were alone next. The prince assumed that the darkness spoken of in the prophesy was the evil plaguing his land and was in a hurry to meet it. This self proclaimed lord he heard about seemed to pose little threat, and should be easily taken care of by the proper people. The man only had less than fifty followers. There were more people then that in the little town by the school.

The griffin glanced at his mates' plates; Harry had eaten little but had finished all the fruit and eaten a biscuit. Draco had eaten much more but had not touched the fruit. He would have to remember that. He recorded in his mind how they took their tea in the morning and resolved to figure out their preferences and eating habits. It was not much, but one had to begin somewhere. He was determined to show his mates that every little thing about them was important.

Weidler was pensive. Kaiden was trying to appear interested in what the Professors were talking about, something about comparing manipulations of the headmaster, but Weidler knew his prince was more involved cataloging what his mates were eating and not. When the shadow had walked into their room and seen them together on the bed, his heart had warmed. They were very beautiful together. Weidler had noticed their antagonism the night before and had been worried they would refuse each other, and damage the power triangle.

When he and his twin brother had been proclaimed as Heart's Shadows at the prince's birth they hadn't known what it meant, but they had learned. They were to protect their lord from all dangers, physical, mental, and emotional. Because their lives now revolved around the prince, they did not have mates. Their souls and power complete as it was. Cristoff had mourned the loss when they had been told as they came of age, but Weidler thought it was just as well. Although most Griffins used sex as a learning device so as to be able to better pleasure their mates, Weidler had not needed to bother. He'd had lovers in every city he was able to and focused only on his partners' pleasure enough so they would not be disappointed, mostly he was after his own fulfillment. He had not needed or wanted anything more, but watching the trio interact on the couch was causing some changes in his heart. He wondered if one could find love without having a soul mate. He assumed it was possible as muggles and wizards did it all the time. Was it possible for a griffin?

Draco glanced over at him and Weidler winked at him expecting a blush like Harry had before. What he got instead were narrowed eyes. Weidler would have bet 20 bucks that the blonde mate had the empathetic abilities. Damn Great One and his mates. Weidler could only hope that Draco wouldn't push because he didn't know what was happening to him and wouldn't be able to explain it. He shrugged at the boy. Draco smiled a small smile at him and turned his attention back to the conversation.

Draco wondered at the feeling of loss coming from Kaiden's man in green but it wasn't any of his business anyway. Instead he turned his attention to Harry when he addressed Kaiden, "So, what's the plan now, we can't stay here forever."

"Ah on that topic," McGonagall said, "Your friends were looking for you; they were worried when you didn't come back last night." She chuckled, "Miss Granger was going on about Death Eaters and a kidnapping. You may want to see them before too long." She smiled and Harry returned it. "Thanks, I will."

Harry turned back to Kaiden and waited. The dark haired man smiled at him, "The plan, as you put it, is up to you two. Do you want to continue here or come back to America with me? If you wish to stay and finish learning that is fine I will stay with you, but if you do not care then we will leave whenever you finish saying goodbye." Kaiden wished that they would leave and let him face the evil in his land, but he wouldn't mention it because he knew they would sacrifice their wants for others. It wasn't their place. It was his to provide what they wanted.

Harry looked at his lap. Leave for good? It sounded wonderful, he would never have to see Vernon again, never be manipulated by Dumbledore again, and never have to watch what he said in public for fear of the papers. He wouldn't really miss Ron or Hermione, they couldn't be his true friends, if they were they would have written to him at least once during the summers, and he had to grow up sometime. The only person he would miss was Remus, but Harry was sure he could visit. He could start over with Kaiden and Draco…Draco. He would want to stay; he had family here and a future and friends. He wouldn't want to leave all that behind. Harry sighed, "It's up to Draco."

Draco missed that proclamation because he was deep in his own thoughts, one hand unconsciously playing in his hair, a habit his father had tried to beat out of him claiming it made him look girly.

Did he want to leave or stay? His family was here, but neither had really cared about him on a personal level. His father had only paid him attention to beat in the values and principles of a proper Malfoy heir. His mother had never showed him affection and only appeared with either of the Malfoy men for public functions as was proper for the Lady Malfoy.

Draco would not miss them.

Slytherin was not an atmosphere designed to make friends; the children were there to learn and to create allies, nothing more. He had no friends to miss not like Harry. Draco had always envied those two, the closeness they had with the one person he'd felt he could be real friends with. The only one he would miss was his godfather.

"Draco." he glanced over at Harry. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?" Draco shook his head.

"It's up to you. I have nothing but Remus for me here we could always get tutors in America when we got there."

Draco frowned, what did Harry mean he had nothing for him here, what about the other 2/3 of the Golden trio. When he asked, Harry just shook his head.

"They couldn't really care for me. They forget about me every summer, only to pick up like nothing was wrong when school starts. I suspect, now, that they are Dumbledore's pawns."

Kaiden growled softly at the pain and bitterness he heard in Harry's voice. Harry smiled softly at him and nuzzled into Kaiden's neck. "It doesn't matter now, I have you and Draco." He said so soft Draco almost couldn't hear him. His chest tightened and his eyes teared up. He ran a hand through Harry's hair and agreed when Kaiden said in a low voice, "You will always have us, love."

Draco thought for a moment, relishing in the responsibility Harry had given him to decide their future. He sighed, "What about the Dark Lord?" he said in a soft voice looking at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and relived the visions from Voldemort he had received through the years. The screams from those tortured and the laughter from the Death Eaters ran through his mind again and again. He knew he couldn't live with himself if he ran away from those counting on him to save them. "I will have to kill him first."

Kaiden's arms around him tightened and Draco moved to his other side to press up against his back. Everyone in the room knew that a hard decision had just been made; the three of them would have to stay and take care of Voldemort. They had chosen the hard path. Cristoff nodded, "And we will help you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no nevermind to me.**

AN: I have posted this on another site, and the story will remain the same to a point. I blocked myself into a corner and will need to change a few things to continue it.

The next few weeks passed at the usual pace, Draco and Harry had come to an agreement on the second night, they spent the whole weekend talking about all their grievances against the other and explaining their decisions and actions, by unspoken agreement, they had not touched on the summers or their lives before Hogwarts. They had both been feeling the pull of their souls toward each other, but were taking it very slow. They could be seen holding hands between classes and with Kaiden when they sat at his "Hogwarts Owner", as Harry dubbed it, table in the Great Hall.

This had caused the expected problems, but they were handled in the usual way. The first time Harry, Draco and Kaiden had held hands as they walked around the lake, some of the students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor had spewed insults at them. The kids had taken off though when Kaiden had transformed into Beast form and tried to rip them apart for insulting his loves.

Draco and Harry had calmed him down by throwing themselves in his way, grabbing hold of him, petting him and cooing at him until the students ran into the building, and Kaiden could calm down enough to change back. After that event, the students had been more circumspect to their faces but sneakier and more harmful when they were not expecting it. Thankfully, Harry's instincts had been sharpened after the claiming and he was able to sense and dodge the hexes sent his way and pull Draco from the ones aimed at him. Neither had told Kaiden about these attacks, as they didn't know who had done it and didn't want another episode like what happened at the lake.

Hermione and Ron had tried to pick up their friendship like always, but this time Harry wasn't responsive.

No, he didn't want to study with them in the library.

No, he didn't want to go play Quidditch or chess with Ron.

Harry had tried at the beginning, but both Gryffindors bad-mouthed Draco and asked too many probing questions about Kaiden which, Harry assumed, was on Dumbledore's orders. Hermione had constantly berated him about this and that. How he couldn't trust Draco or Kaiden. How he needed to study and needed to talk to Dumbledore about his problems. She was even using his Godfathers death to try and get him to do what she wanted.

Harry didn't want to play games with them anymore. They had proven, in his mind, where their loyalties lied and it wasn't with Harry. Once they had realized that Harry was pulling away and not coming back, they became rude and dismissive; starting rumors meant to discredit him and Draco, and Harry was sure some of the hexes sent at them had come from their direction. It didn't make any sense.

Draco had been furious, but Harry convinced him that it hadn't hurt that much because Draco and Kaiden were worth a world full of them and he'd have had to let them go sometime.

While Draco and Harry had been getting back in the swing of things at Hogwarts, Kaiden, Weidler, Cristoff, Severus, and Minerva had been maneuvering around Dumbledore and gathering information about Voldemort.

The second weekend of the school year was also the first Hogsmeade weekend and Draco had decided to call Harry on the promise he'd made on the dream scape and get a new, better wardrobe. Draco expressed this desire to Kaiden Friday night after Harry had fallen asleep in Kaiden's arms on the couch in front of the fire.

"I don't want you to come with us, Kaiden, it's not that we don't love being with you but I want to surprise you when we get back."

Kaiden smiled, these last two weeks had been wonderful, both boys had gotten very close to each other and were comfortable with their trio relationship now. Kaiden was, however, having issues; he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out from starting the bond with his loves. They were so sensual, and they didn't even know it.

They had progressed to kissing and soft petting but although he sensed Draco was ready for more, Harry was not, and Kaiden would not have one without the other. At that very moment, Harry, while sleeping had him so turned on it was painful. Harry's warm breath was puffing on his neck and his arse was pulled snug to his crotch. A day away from them, and a few cold showers, could be just the thing to gain some control of himself. He didn't want to scare them away or take away from the progress they were making.

"You will ask either Weidler or Cristoff to go with you. I will not risk your safety." Draco frowned, "there will be professors and students everywhere, we can take care of ourselves, we have been doing pretty well so far." Draco cursed in his head when Kaiden's eyes narrowed. "I just meant that we've survived this far without you, we'll be fine for one day."

Kaiden's eyes narrowed further and he said in a soft growl, "Draco, I am a Griffin, I can tell when you a lying. What were you referring to?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Draco was becoming nervous, Kaiden looked really angry and Harry was asleep and couldn't help him. All that anger would be taken out on Draco and he wasn't equipped to handle that kind of confrontation.

"Draco," Kaiden shouted, "you will tell me what you meant this minute." The shouting woke up Harry who said, sleepily, "What's all the shouting for?"

Kaiden pushed Harry back some to look into his green eyes. "Have you been being harassed and not told me?" Harry looked at Draco and frowned, "What kind of Slytherin can't keep something private."

"No, you will not blame this on Draco." Kaiden pushed Harry off him and stood up to gain advantage over the seated pair. "You will tell me this moment what has been happening."

So, Draco explained.

He was so concentrated on Kaiden's angry gestures as he paced and made threats that he didn't notice Harry sinking into the couch. Kaiden strode over to Harry, grabbed both his arms tightly and shook him. He was too angry to notice that Harry was whimpering and shaking. "How could you keep this from me? How could you lie to me like this? Is it not my responsibility to look after you? You will not be going out alone ever again. Do you understand me?"

Harry was crying but Kaiden was still too angry to notice, "Yes, Uncle, please don't hurt me I won't do it again, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please don't hurt me."

Kaiden froze and let go of him, backing up, he looked at Draco with wide eyes. The blonde had tears running down his face and moved over to kneel at Harry's feet. "Harry, its Draco, you're not there, you're here with us. No one is going to hurt you." Draco cooed to his mate and slowly moved up to hold Harry as he sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

Kaiden's heart broke, how could he have forgotten that Harry had flinched during that first dream.

He had hurt his mate.

His whole body, mind and soul screamed against the pain that he had caused. He fell to his knees at Harry's feet. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I would never hurt you. Never ever." Harry pulled Kaiden up and the three of them had cuddled and petted each other until they had all calmed down. Eventually, Draco's curiosity overcame his caution and he asked, "Harry, how often does he hurt you?" Draco felt Harry tense with fear and shame shiver around him, but thought that this needed to get out in the open so he and Kaiden waited patiently for Harry's answer.

It was a long time coming. Almost half an hour had passed before Harry answered in a soft voice, "Every summer, all summer long." Draco sighed and snuggled in deeper, but nearly ran out of the room when Harry asked, "How often does he hurt you?" They both felt Kaiden tense as he didn't know Draco was harmed as well. Kaiden's soul was aflame with hate for who ever had harmed his mates, but now was not the time for hate. He needed to be soft and loving for his mates, they needed to heal. This explained why they were so starved for physical affection.

Draco simply repeated Harry's prior statement, "Every summer all summer long, but I've gone home a few times during the school year as well." Draco felt Harry nod, and pull him closer.

"Never again." he said, softly, and Kaiden felt the need to confirm the sentiment, "No, never again will either of you have to see them, now tell me who they are."

Harry and Draco sighed, they knew there was no way out; they didn't want to keep their names to themselves but they also knew that telling Kaiden who they were was as good as signing their death certificate.

"My Uncle"

"My Father."

Kaiden growled softly and nodded, he would take care of them later. Right now, he needed to get his mates into bed. "You are tired and should go to sleep." He stood up, and helped them to their feet. "Don't forget to ask one of my shadows to accompany you tomorrow."

Draco looked up at him, shocked, "You're still going to let us go?"

Kaiden smiled softly, "Of course, I am looking forward to my surprise." He motioned for them to go to their rooms and frowned when they didn't move.

Harry looked over at Draco and nodded shallowly before Draco said, "Um…we kind of wanted to see….um...if we could sleep with you tonight and maybe," He looked over at Harry to make sure before he continued, "we'd like to take the bonding bite." Kaiden stood shocked before he smiled slowly with love shining in his eyes. "I would like that."

Draco woke up first in the morning. He was cuddled in between Harry and Kaiden. They had begun the night with Harry in the middle but Draco had a nightmare and so Harry pushed him inside.

Draco had never woken up so happy. Even though they hadn't started the bond, Kaiden didn't think they were really ready, all was right in the world. He had his mates, they loved him, and he loved them. Nothing could go wrong. Draco watched as Kaiden woke up, froze, remembered why there were bodies in his bed, and smiled down at his grey eyes. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning."

They both chuckled when Harry mumbled "sssshhh, sleeping". Draco slugged him on the shoulder and said as excitedly as he could this close to waking, "Come on, it's time for shopping and we have to go ask Weidler if he wants to come with us." He jumped out of bed listing off all the things they had to get done today.

Kaiden laughed as Harry just groaned and buried himself further into the covers. "Come on, love, you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?" Harry glared at him, "No fair, using guilt this early." But he got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom anyway. Kaiden chuckled to himself; he couldn't wait for his surprise later that night.

-*-

Harry was exhausted. He was never going shopping with Draco and Weidler again. Draco had been full of boundless energy and forced Harry into all sorts of clothing he couldn't have cared less about. Weidler had spent most of the trip flirting with any and all suitors regardless of gender or age. Harry wondered if he would call on any of them.

As he looked at himself, he had to say, the change was stunning. He was in form fitting black denims and a read long-sleeved shirt that fit tight to his chest, shoulders and flared out at his waist. The denims were low cut and he could see a sliver of tanned skin at the edge of the shirt. The color had brought out the red in his hair and made is eyes stand out. Overall it had a stunning effect.

Harry didn't know how many clothes he owned but Draco had said that was the point, that way it was like finding new things every time you got dressed. Harry assumed that meant that Draco would be picking out his outfits for a while because he didn't know how to put an outfit together.

He walked to the sitting room and heard Weidler giving his report in his usual theatrics, to the enjoyment of both Draco and Kaiden. Harry didn't hear Cristoff but then, he never laughed so that wasn't surprising, the twins were as different as two people could get.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as Weidler recounted their encounter with a very handsy store clerk. Harry had been terrified when the larger man had come into the changing room with a half naked Harry to ask if he needed any help, his leer had made Harry want to cry. Luckily, Weidler had seen him walk in and threw him out that next second. Harry had nodded when Weidler asked if he was okay, but when he'd caught Draco's eye Harry thought that Draco had figured it out. Harry could only hope he was wrong. Draco had been displaying an uncanny ability to figure out what they were thinking and feeling.

"About that Kaiden," Draco said in a small voice, absent of any laughter, "we should talk with Harry soon." Harry's heart sunk. Draco knew and was going to tell Kaiden, then they would both know he was a whore, a slut and a freak. Harry wanted to run away and turned around to do just that, but was stopped by a hard chest.

Cristoff had come up behind Harry and listened to the story, watching as Harry's head had lowered and body tensed and shook. Cristoff knew what those signs meant, having had a friend with a similar problem, but he hoped he was wrong. When Harry had turned to run away though, Cristoff had known; Harry had been raped.

"Come, Harry, Kaiden is waiting to see you." Cristoff tried to be as soft and unassuming as he could be. He knew that Harry would not want anyone to know and would be horrified that Cristoff had figured it out. Harry nodded and allowed Cristoff to guide him down the hall. Just before they went into sight of the sitting room Cristoff stopped and whispered, "They will wonder what is wrong." Harry tensed and then understood. Cristoff was letting him off, he knew something was wrong and that Harry wouldn't want the others to know and was giving him time to collect himself before he went into the room. Harry straightened his shoulders, lifted his head, took a deep breath, and brushed imaginary lint off his shoulder, purely for the entertainment of Cristoff. He was rewarded by a tightening around his eyes, as close to smiling as Cristoff ever got.

As Harry and Cristoff walked into the room Kaiden felt his blood pool in his groin. Harry was sex on legs now. He had always been attractive, but now he screamed out to Kaiden. His breath caught and he felt very hot. He couldn't take his eyes off Harry long enough to answer Draco's inquiry. "Kaiden, you're scaring him." It came from Cristoff and caused Harry to blush bright red.

"Harry, you do not need to fear me. Although you are very attractive, I am not going to just over the table and tear your clothes off." he thought this would lighten the mood and so was caught off guard by Cristoff's hiss and Draco's narrowed gaze. Harry had blushed more and dipped his head down; they were going to talk about what was wrong that minute. "Leave us."

Both shadows left immediately. Harry started shaking so Kaiden went over to him and sat on his heels next to Harry's chair.

"Harry, love, please tell me what is bothering you." Silence "Love, I understand why you could want to keep this to yourself but I want to help you and cannot if you keep things from me." Kaiden looked at Draco, who looked away. Draco was not going to tell him unless Harry wanted him to. Although part of Kaiden liked the show of loyalty it was harming his mate at the moment. Kaiden sighed and stood. "I wish you would trust me Harry."

Harry started crying and Kaiden was at a loss. He picked up the Gryffindor and walked over to the couch, setting Harry in his lap and holding on for all he was worth, Draco followed and sat next to them, rested his head on Kaiden and ran his hands up and down Harry's arms.

"You'll leave me," Harry whispered, voice thick with tears.

"We would never leave you, nothing you could do or have done could ever make us leave" was Kaiden's fierce response.

"You'll hate me."

"Harry, you know that's not possible. Please tell us what happened."

Harry shook his head, "I can't"

Kaiden looked at Draco eyes pleading for assistance. Draco sighed, he felt like he was betraying Harry, but he didn't know how else to help him. "Harry, was it your Uncle or your cousin?"

"Both." Harry was shaking with the force of his sobs and so they tightened their arms and waited it out. Kaiden still didn't understand, but he would be patient and wait out the sobs.

When they quieted some, and Harry's hiccups stopped Kaiden began, "Harry, when did it start?"

Harry wiped his eyes and turned in their arms, facing away from them and trying to get up but Kaiden wouldn't let him go and Harry was pulled flush with Kaiden's chest. Harry turned his face away from Draco and tried to gather the strength and warmth from them. After he told them, they wouldn't want him anymore and this would be the last time he felt them. But they deserved to know, he couldn't trick them anymore.

"The first time I remember was when I was six, Vernon had a coworker over. The man had commented on how beautiful my eyes were and Vernon had looked at me different. I didn't know what it meant then but it scared me. That night after Aunt Petunia had gone to sleep, Vernon came to my cupboard and…and he… raped me. It hurt so much," Harry didn't realize that tears were running down his face. His voice was monotone. "I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. In the morning, Aunt Petunia hit me because I was slower than normal."

Harry sighed, they hadn't pushed him away yet but they would. He knew his voice was monotone but his emotions felt dead, but it did seem to be getting easier. He wasn't pausing as long or stuttering anymore.

"He didn't do it every night, mostly when he was drunk or really angry at me. Dudley didn't join in until the first summer back from school. He apparently hadn't drunk the tea with his sleeping pill in it and heard my screams." Harry sighed again, his throat felt dry and his chest felt hollow. "I always tried so hard not to scream, but I was always too weak." He paused here but continued after a moment.

"They never did it together, Dudley asked one time but Vernon said that was wrong. Hurting me wasn't wrong because I was just a little freak, a slut, and didn't have enough worth to make it wrong." Harry felt Kaiden's arms tighten and wondered why he was still holding him; Kaiden was going to get it on him. Harry turned around fear shining in his eyes to look up at Kaiden. "Please, I don't care if you don't want me anymore but please don't make me go back there, I'll do anything…"

Kaiden placed a finger on his lips to stop the begging. He felt sick. What kind of monster could hurt Harry? "I am not sending you away, and nothing you have said made me not want you. Draco?" Harry blinked and turned to Draco, who was crying silently, "I love you, Harry, you're not getting rid of me and I'm never letting you go back there."

Harry jumped up and away from them and shouted, "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M DISGUSTING AND FILTHY AND A FREAK." He paused and looked at both of them there hands out in front of him before he swatted them away, "If you touch me, it will spread and you both are to wonderful." Both Draco and Kaiden ran to him as he fell to his knees chanting, "No, no, no, no."

"Harry, we will always want you. You are not filthy, you are beautiful, and pure. What they did was monstrous, but it doesn't reflect on you. You are not a freak and you are not dirty." Kaiden didn't know what else to say but Draco jumped in, "It wouldn't matter if you were, Harry, we love you." Harry looked up at them. "You love me?" they smiled and both nodded kissing him one at a time, Draco first. "Yes, Harry, we love you." they said at the same time.

Kaiden picked him up and carried him to his room. He had only one idea to prove that this didn't affect how they felt about him, how they treated him maybe, but they would always love him. He was going to bite them and then he was going to hold his love all night long and probably for the next few days until Harry was convinced, if only that they still wanted him. Draco climbed in after them on the other side of Harry, put his arms around the both of them and buried his face in Harry's neck.

Kaiden turned so he was braced over them and tilted Harry's head so their eyes met. "I think it's time to start the bonding. It doesn't matter what has been done to you, you are still my mate and you are still my Harry. I want to bond with you. Do you consent?" Harry's eyes had widened with every word and eventually he stuttered out, "I....I'm not ready for.....for...gulp...that" Kaiden tilted his head, but Draco cleared up his confusion.

"It's just a bite Harry. It will start the bonding process and our....abilities may grow but that's all. It doesn't start a time clock or mean anything other than that we accept him and each other as mates and want to be together forever."

Harry turned to look at Draco and they smiled at each other. They both shifted so they were pressed against each other but their necks were bared for Kaiden.

It is proper for the first mate to be bonded first so Kaiden leaned over Harry's neck. Harry focused on his feelings for Kaiden and the love shining in Draco's eyes. He was scared but he was only afraid of what this would change, not whether or not Kaiden would hurt him. The griffin nibbled on his neck and Harry shut his eyes in bliss. He felt Kaiden's tongue press against him and make circles on his neck. A shiver went down his spine and his skin broke out in goose bumps. He moaned and his eyes snapped to Draco when he felt teeth pierce his skin. A fire spread in his blood and he felt as though the very air around them was singing.

The song quieted a little when Kaiden leaned up and shifted to cover Draco. Harry could see the excitement and fear in the blonde's eyes and sought to comfort him. "It's amazing, Draco." He was always better at comforting then being comforted. He could tell when Draco started to become aroused like he was because his mouth opened and he panted a little. Draco was beautiful flushed and wanting.

The song picked up speed and crescended and Harry knew the bond had been opened. He could feel Draco like he'd never felt him before and Kaiden's presence seemed to encompass the whole room.

Their griffin prince licked the blood from his lips and gazed down at his mates. The bond had begun and he felt their blood sing in his veins. The song ended as he lifted off Draco and Kaiden found himself slightly bereft.

"Wow." Harry said and Kaiden was forced to agree. He lied down beside Harry but kept an arm around Draco. His mates were so slight it was possible to gather them both together in his arms.

"What was that song?" Draco asked and Kaiden tried to explain it. "It's the bonding song. All griffins and their mates hear it when they bond, the louder it is the stronger the bond. Although, I'm not sure how anyone knows that because you only ever hear your bonding song..." Draco chuckled and then frowned.

He was feeling three times the amount of amusement that statement should have created. He poked Harry in the side and felt pain and then astonishment followed by exasperation. What the Hell??!!

He shot up in bed and said, "I can feel what you're feeling!"

He watched Kaiden frown and cataloged the unknown feeling inside him with Kaiden's thinking face. "You must have empathetic abilities. We will find you someone to help you create barriers to control it in the morning. Would you like me to leave so you can sleep?" Draco shook his head. This was Kaiden's room if anyone should leave it would be Draco.

"No, I'm okay I've been feeling things like this since you claimed us it's just not been this extreme."

Kaiden nodded and told him to expect it to get worse as the bond grew and especially when they completed the bond, whenever that was.

Harry wondered if his instincts were going to get any stronger. He decided he would test it out later. He was tired.

Kaiden held them both until their breaths evened in sleep before he allowed himself to relax enough to sleep himself.

Just before sleep claimed him, Kaiden felt like they had finally taken the first steps towards healing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, whiteness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it make no nevermind to me.**

AN: I have posted this on another site, and the story will remain the same to a point. I blocked myself into a corner and will need to change a few things to continue it.

Chapter 7

Later that week, Harry was sitting in the library after his classes and thinking. He was afraid. He knew that Draco and Kaiden had pulled back, physically, and he knew why. They were doing it for him. They didn't want to hurt him or scare him, but Harry missed their petting sessions. It had felt nice when Kaiden or Draco would kiss him. Kaiden was so demanding, his tongue mapping the inside of Harry's mouth, feasting on his chin and neck when Harry would pull back for air. His hands would hold Harry tight against him and Harry loved to feel that strength and even though it had made him a little nervous, he had liked feeling Kaiden's arousal on his thigh. Proof that Kaiden was enjoying Harry's body, Harry's kisses. Before he'd told them, Kaiden had begun putting his hands under Harry's shirt on his back and hips, caressing him. Kaiden's rough hands would send shivers of pleasure down Harry's spine.

Draco's kisses were completely different. Draco let Harry lead and the noises he would make would drive Harry wild. Harry would learn from Kaiden and try it out with Draco. Harry loved the feel of Draco's chest arching against him as he licked along his neck or sucked just behind his ear.

Now though, ever since Saturday night, they were holding back. Kaiden was not as demanding and hardly put his arms around him, and Draco was holding back his reactions.

Harry slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. He wasn't made of glass! He knew it was just with him. Kaiden had insisted that they not leave any of the trio out when being intimate and so Harry could tell that they were not holding back with each other.

It was just him.

A small part of him, the part that Kaiden and Draco insisted was wrong, said that this was because they really only wanted each other and were just being nice to Harry. That thought made his heart hurt, and soul cry out. His bite mark would burn when he thought these things. Harry resolved that he had to know one way or another and would ask them that night.

He looked down at his homework and tried to finish it, but it was hopeless. His mind could not focus on anything but their possible answers, their possible reactions. They had both insisted that they would always want him and would never make him leave or even let him leave. Harry didn't want to be a charity case, but he wasn't sure he had the strength to leave them. He loved them so much. It still surprised him sometimes that he was in love with Draco Malfoy, but this Draco just wasn't the same boy he thought he knew all those years.

Harry really missed Sirius at times like this. He would have a prank to pull and a story to tell and would have taken Harry's mind off of this for a while. The fact that Harry had lead Sirius to his death over a false prophecy, was the number two reason he had refused any and all meetings with the Headmaster.

Harry sighed and started to put away his things. He wasn't going to get his homework done now, he resolved to go to their chambers and wait for Kaiden and Draco to get there.

When he arrived there, he heard voices in the sitting room, it sounded like Draco and Kaiden. He slowed down to listen.

"…what to do anymore." Draco sounded muffled.

"Draco, darling, we have to take it slow with him, I'm not sure how much he is ready for and I don't want to scare him away by asking."

"But I want him so much, every time he gets out of the shower or changes cloths, hell even when he bends over I want to grab him and pull him to me." Draco sounded like he was near tears. Harry moved a little closer.

"I know, darling, I feel the same, but our temporary pleasure would not help him." Kaiden sounded so sure, was he right? Harry shook his head, no, he was tired of being treated like glass. He wanted hard kissing, and he wanted Draco writhing beneath him. His mates were nothing like Vernon or Dudley. Draco and Kaiden made him feel whole, worth something, and beautiful. They had never hurt him and Harry trusted them.

He stood up and walked into the room. He paused. "What's going on?" he decided that he would let them lead.

Kaiden stood up. "Harry, how was classes?" Harry sighed internally, they were going to ignore it. "Fine, what's wrong Draco?" They weren't going to ignore it, he wouldn't let them. This needed to come out. Harry mentally strengthened his back.

"He's fine. Right darling?" Draco nodded.

"Oh, well, that's good because I wanted to talk to you two." Harry walked over to them and sat in the chair across from them. He simply looked at them for a moment. "Do you not want me anymore?"

They both started protesting, of course they wanted him; they loved him.

"Then why won't you touch me?" Draco threw a glance at Kaiden, equal parts smug and accusing. It said 'you field this one.'

"We" cough from Draco, sigh, "alright _I_ wasn't sure that you were ready for more than just kissing."

Harry looked at him straight in the eye, "Then why didn't you ask me? I'm not made of glass, I won't shatter if you touch me."

Kaiden sighed defeated, but Draco threw himself at Harry. The kiss was harsh and feral and Harry loved it. He pulled Draco down to him, making the blond straddle his hips and thrust his hands up his shirt to touch the soft skin he'd been craving.

Draco released his lips and moved down to kiss on his neck. The angle was awkward so Harry nudged Draco's head up to return the favor. Draco was whimpering and moaning above him and Harry couldn't help but thrust up into his heat. Draco whimpered again and thrust back.

"Oh, gods…" they both looked over at Kaiden and noticed his tented pants.

"Why are you over there?" Harry wondered genuinely perplexed. He smiled when Kaiden snarled and moved behind Draco to feast on his neck. He pulled off Draco's shirt and Harry had the most magnificent view. Draco was arched against him, his chest and flat stomach a feast for Harry's eyes.

Kaiden and Draco were kissing and Kaiden's big dark hands, caressing Draco's nipples and stomach contrasted with Draco's pale skin. Harry's hands were digging into Draco's hips as they continued to thrust against one another. All that creamy, white skin was too much for Harry. He had to taste it. He ran his tongue along his collarbone and enjoyed the moan it caused.

He kissed and sucked down Draco's sternum and across his chest. He lightly kissed the pink nipples, and after he realized that the moans were caused by his attention, swirled a tongue around it, and then bit. Draco screamed and Harry froze, afraid he'd done something wrong.

Kaiden put a hand on the back of Harry's head and gently pushed his mouth back to Draco's nipple. "That was a good scream, Harry, he's really enjoying this, as am I." So, Harry swirled his tongue around it again. Draco was panting his name, and Harry wanted him to scream again. He sucked the pebbled nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Draco groaned and Harry thrust up into him. Harry felt a wetness at the front of Draco's pants when Draco shuddered. He stopped and looked at it confused.

Kaiden rubbed a hand down Draco's chest causing Draco to break out in goose bumps, "He's so beautiful when he comes, don't you think, love." Harry understood now and looked up at Draco. "Merlin, yes." he was too; relaxed and almost glowing, his eyes half closed, his mouth opened and gasping air. It made Harry proud that he had been a part of what had caused that. Kaiden leaned down and kissed Harry. "You looked so amazing with him. Tasting his skin, thrusting against him. I could come from just that."

Harry blinked, gods it was hot to hear him talk like that. "You didn't come?" He asked, and blushed when Kaiden chuckled. "Neither did you, love, would you like me to help you with that?" Harry nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to, just wanting some relief.

Kaiden maneuvered the limp Draco so that he could reach Harry and kissed him hard, pushing him back into the chair. He pulled back and grabbed the bottom edge of Harry's shirt, glancing at green eyes for permission. Harry raised his arms and Kaiden whisked the shirt off him. Harry moaned as the kiss returned, tongues battled for dominance for just a moment before Harry submitted and let his griffin feast on him. Kaiden ran a hand up and down Harry's chest and moaned into his mouth when he felt Draco's hand on his chest. Harry and Draco pulled of Kaiden's shirt and both feasted on the skin it revealed.

Kaiden was close to losing control and had to back away and take deep breaths.

Harry was hurt and confused, did he do something wrong? Draco kissed him softly and said, "Shh, Harry, he is close to losing control. He doesn't want to hurt us and we're not ready to complete the bond yet." Harry nodded once and watched as Kaiden regained control. It was damn erotic that Harry had caused him to lose it. Kaiden was usually so hard and strong, that he had caused his strength to weaken made Harry's blood boil.

Draco trailed a finger along Harry's naked chest, playing with first one nipple then the other. Draco was too sated to be hard again but his skin was still sensitive and he was enjoying Harry's reactions to him. He heard Kaiden suck in a sharp breath when Harry gasped and watched as the griffin walked back over to feast on the brunet.

Harry was lost in waves of pleasure, Draco was running his hands along his chest and stomach and in his hair. Kaiden was kissing him, alternating between his mouth, neck, and ears. It was wonderful, but it wasn't enough. "Please," he didn't even know what he was asking for, he just needed it and soon. "Please, more."

Kaiden growled and Harry felt a hand on his erection. He arched into that hand thrusting and moaning. He begged and pleaded, completely losing control, his mind saturated with pleasure. He came screaming Kaiden and Draco's names.

He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was in Kaiden's bed with them both. Draco was watching him with half lidded eyes. "Good you're back, now I can sleep." He yawned and then fell asleep. Kaiden chuckled, "Welcome back, love."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I just want to make sure that was what you wanted." Kaiden looked too serious; Harry got nervous.

"You didn't like it?" Kaiden sighed, "Yes, love, I loved it, you were perfect, but you didn't answer my question."

"I wanted it. I was actually going to try and seduce you both tonight. I was getting concerned with your soft touches." Harry smiled up at him. "I love you Kaiden."

"I love you too, Harry, now go to sleep." Kaiden kissed Harry's forehead and then did the same to Draco. Harry fell asleep thinking _'he kissed my scar!'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it doesn't matter to me.**

AN: I changed the plot somewhat; let me know if it makes sense, I tried to express what I mean.

Chapter 8

Kaiden stood at the window, looking out across the grounds. It has been a month and a half since he arrived, and he realized he had been shirking his responsibilities. He looked over at the couch where Draco and Harry were sleeping. They had been doing homework, but had cuddled up and fallen asleep a little over an hour ago. Kaiden felt his soul sing as he looked at them. They were so wonderful, his mates.

Kaiden knew that he had been so focused on courting his mates, and healing Harry, that he had forgotten about his people. It had been nice to forget for a while, but now, with Cristoff standing next to him, arms crossed and brow furrowed, he had to remember.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Kaiden sighed. Cristoff had come in soon after the boys had fallen asleep and demanded to talk about home. Kaiden was the Prince, it was his duty to challenge the current King and take back the throne, he was the only one with a chance.

In normal circumstances, the griffins would be happy with their new king, but Arugal had cheated during the challenge. He had used dark magic to steal the King's soul mate, Kaiden's mother, making Arugal twice as powerful and weakening Kaiden's father. Now with two soul mates, Arugal was too powerful for anyone but a Great One to defeat. Kaiden thanked the gods that the dark spell that had stolen a second mate, had not made Arugal a Great One, like the mad griffin had hoped. Kaiden could defeat him, but he needed to bond with his mates.

As if reading his thoughts, Cristoff said, "You need to bond, and we need to go home. We have no idea what he is doing to our people, stuck in this castle, half way around the world." Cristoff refrained from mentioning the forced mating the prince's mother was undergoing because Kaiden would transform and want to fight him in his rage.

"I will not push them." Kaiden responded fiercely.

"You haven't told them anything about yourself, yes, you gave them that book, but they don't know anything about you or your responsibilities. You are the Prince, you are the Great One, and only you can help our people. Besides I doubt they've looked at the book again." Weidler had walked up to Kaiden and put a hand on his shoulder, "You should at least tell them, so they know what to expect when you do bond."

"Yes, you should tell us." Kaiden turned around to see two eyes frowning up at him from the couch. Draco was speaking, "What's going on with your people?"

"They will be your people too, when you bond." Cristoff corrected. Harry and Draco nodded, but looked at Kaiden, not allowing the attempt at misdirection.

Kaiden sighed as he moved to the chair across from them, mentally preparing himself to recount the horrors of their land.

He told them about his land, how they lived under the stars with the trees. He told them about his childhood. His mother had been loving, affectionate and had spoiled him every chance she got. It wasn't very often because his father, the King, was training him to take up his mantle when he got old enough.

"He was training you to kill him?" Harry was baffled.

"He was training me to be the best leader I could be for our people. To griffins, leadership is not about power, it is about responsibility. The King of the Silver Griffins is the most powerful, and thus has the most responsibility. Father taught me about how to handle myself in social and political situations, how to make hard decisions, and to always put the needs of our people above my own. Griffins see the throne as in service to the people, not that the people are in service to the King. The strongest Griffin is the King because it will be the King who leads battles against invaders. The other griffins would help if there is more than one, but the King is expected to, and would gladly risk his life to save any of the people. When I was around your age, Arugal came to challenge the King. They battled for longer then I'd ever seen before, but my father got the upper hand. Arugal, when he saw he was going to lose, ran away. I thought the disgrace of running from a challenge would keep him away, but one year ago he came back."

Kaiden lean back in the chair and told them about Arugal's second challenge, magic treachery, and the horrors he had inflicted among the people since then. "We fled, he tried to kill us many times, poison, assassins, and he even out right attacked us once. We ran until I could find my mates. Until I bond, I am not strong enough to defeat him." Kaiden looked at them and waited.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling towards the bedroom, "Then let's go do it! I won't sit here and forcefully hold on to my scruples while people are dying!" Kaiden had been afraid of this reaction, which was why he hadn't told them, but he was unsure how to go about stopping it. Part of him agreed with Harry, and the thought of both his mates in his bed, moaning and groaning, made his blood speed up.

"Harry," Harry had Kaiden pulled almost to the hall when he was stopped by Draco, "I don't want to do this because we have to. I want to make love because we want to." Draco turned to look at them, "and so do you."

Harry sighed and stopped pulling. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Kaiden." He went slowly back to the couch and looked up as a knock was heard from the door.

Snape had been spending the month and a half gathering information on both Dumbledore and Voldemort. The night before he had been called to the Dark Lord for a gathering, and then pulled into a meeting with Dumbledore as soon as he got back. Tonight, was the first he'd been able to get away to talk to the Prince. He felt like he was being drawn and quartered, pulled in all directions by powerful men. He walked into the room when Weidler opened the door.

"I have news about the Dark Lord." all eyes were on him. "He's planning an attack soon. He wants to take out you, Harry, and Dumbledore at the same time so he can go on to rule the Wizarding World unopposed. He assumes that without the two of you the rest will bow down." Draco snorted, "He's probably right."

Kaiden's beast was rising at the threat to his mate, but he forced it down. He needed to know the plan.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. The Dark Lord plans to round up the children and demand a duel with Dumbledore over their freedom. He thinks that Dumbledore will not risk refusing, for both the children's lives, and the public reaction if it gets out he did. It will not be an honest duel, his Death Eaters outnumbers the Order and Voldemort is expecting them all to be able to kill the old man. After he kills Dumbledore, he plans to simply kill Harry. He doesn't see you as much of a threat." Draco shook his head at the plan, "He thinks he's invincible? How could he think taking on two of the most powerful light wizards of our time will be that simple?"

Snape shrugged shallowly, "The Dark Lord is insane. I have told Dumbledore of the plan and he will want your cooperation, Harry."

Kaiden started pacing. All in the room watched and waited for his words. The griffin knew from both Harry's meetings with Dumbledore, Kaiden finally convinced the brunet that it would be beneficial to know what the old man thought, and from Severus that Dumbledore knew of and had destroyed 2 of the Horcruxes. If Harry was going to kill Voldemort, they had to find a way to either destroy all the Horcruxes or banish his soul all together.

"Severus, was he always mad?" Weidler asked.

Snape shook his head, "Most of the Death Eaters joined before he was resurrected. In the first war, he only killed those who married muggles, half bloods; being defined as the children of the union between muggles and magical, and those that opposed him openly."

Harry was curious. They had never discussed Voldemort's actual beliefs before. "Why did he kill them?"

"Marrying muggles is depleting the magic, every year the half bloods get weaker, the more muggle in your blood, the less magic you have. The Dark Lord wanted to prevent the extinction of magic. Without wizards, the magical creatures would be discovered and hunted down. The muggles would eradicate magic from the world and without magic, the earth cannot create life. Even muggles use magic. It is magic for an infant to be created from two different cells. Without magic all would dry up and die. We joined him to stop this, but as he split his soul in to more pieces I guess, his cause became more about terror and blood, then about preserving our way of life. Most Death Eaters still believe he can do the job and follow him, but some like me feel that he is causing more harm than good. His terror has forced the people to turn to those like Dumbledore, who want to ultimately go to the muggles and be open about the wizarding world."

Kaiden didn't think that, other than the killing part, Voldemort's ideals were that far off from his own. A silver griffin's child is always a pure blooded male griffin, so it didn't matter, in griffin society, if your mate was muggle, but Kaiden could understand the Death Eater's position. "I agree" to his surprise both Harry and Draco nodded. He had been expecting a fight.

Draco asked, "Uncle, who in the Death Eaters is loyal to the cause and not the leader?"

Snape was in shock, something that made him very uncomfortable, it had been a long time that he'd been caught this off guard. They had agreed with Death Eater principles. "Well, your mother Draco, the Lestranges, although not Bellatrix, Avery, Fernir and his wolves, the Parkinsons, Notts, and a few others. Most of the outer ranks are in it for power and torture."

"Why doesn't the public know about this? More people would probably be supporters if they knew." Harry wanted to know.

"Dumbledore has control of the papers and refused to print anything that supported the Dark Lord or the cause he proclaimed."

Kaiden had come to a decision, "Alright, here's the plan. We will have to find everything we can about Horcruxes, without knowledge we cannot formulate an adequate plan. Hopefully, we'll find a banishing spell for Voldemort's soul. Harry, you will act as decoy for Dumbledore, convincing him to go after the remaining Horcruxes and perhaps going with him, if it's not too dangerous, you will need to take either Weidler or Cristoff or myself with you. Draco, you will go with Cristoff to the library at your manor to retrieve anything that may mention them. When you have a moment, Severus, you need to inform those you know that are loyal to your cause that we will be creating a power vacuum and you will all need to choose a new leader after Voldemort's defeat, when you've done that you will help Draco and the rest of us research. With any luck, Voldemort will kill Dumbledore, and then Harry will banish Voldemort's soul."

Cristoff was skeptical, he hated not having a plan. "My Lord, what if Dumbledore gets all the Horcruxes and defeats Voldemort?"

"Ah, well we will still help the new leader, but we'll have to come up with a way to stop Dumbledore from destroying the world. This does not need to be the end of the war. If all else fails, we will abscond with Harry and Draco and any others I deem worthy and hide out until we have the necessary information. "

Cristoff nodded, "And if Dumbledore doesn't get all the Horcruxes and refuses to duel with him?"

"Harry, when you are not with Dumbledore, you will be training. I have already contacted several masters, and they would have been here tomorrow anyway. They will be focusing on a few new defensive spells and only a few offensive. You will learn to power the spells you have and be able to cast them with accuracy and precision. Every casting will be tantamount. If Dumbledore refuses to duel, you could battle him, but only if we have all the information we need."

Harry nodded, hopeful. He expected Kaiden and the others would be surrounding Draco and him in the event of battle, and so he would not need to fight to much. It was more then he expected. In the past he'd always known it would but up to him alone, now he had many powerful griffins on his side.

Draco spoke up, "We need to bond."

Kaiden sighed, "It could be helpful but you are both powerful enough to do this without it." Despite his words, Draco knew he would try and get them to bond before next weekend. He wouldn't risk Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no nevermind to me.**

AN: I changed the plot somewhat; let me know if it makes sense, I tried to express what I mean.

Chapter 9.

It had been a full week. It was now Friday night and Draco still hadn't found any banishing spells. Both boys had been pulled from their classes to train and to research. None of the professors wanted to challenge the Griffin Prince and so wisely kept their silence.

Snape had gathered the Death Eaters loyal to the cause in rooms Kaiden had found and warded specifically for this meeting. Avery hadn't the mental shields capable of withstanding the Dark Lord, so Kaiden had Severus obliviated him and sent him back. The others had expressed relief that they would have a way to both rid themselves of Voldemort's insanity and to head the cause.

As was expected there was the usual posturing and preening as is to be expected with people exposed to Voldemort's particular brand of insanity. Kaiden assured them that he had no desire to head their cause and that they needed to get more supporters so they could have a democratic vote as to whom would become leader. So far the nominees were Snape, Malfoy Sr., and Rosier. Kaiden told them they could just be a club until they had at least fifty followers.

The group, unused to being able to make decisions on their own, ran off to find more people from the ranks. They had left with similar security spells on them that Kaiden had on his rooms even after each one had submitted themselves to a mental test performed by Snape.

Harry had spent time finding and destroying Horcruxes with Dumbledore, and was becoming more and more irritated at the man's, not so subtle, attempts at manipulation. It seemed that the old man had decided that Draco was the way to control him and was alternating between inquiries to the blond's thoughts and threats to his person. Harry had begun to realize that the Headmaster's hold on sanity was slipping.

Every morning, Harry would dutifully climb up to the Headmaster's office and learn as much as he could about Dumbledore's theories as to the locations of the Horcruxes. He doubted the old fool was telling him everything, after all why start now. At first, Dumbledore had tried to keep the Horcruxes whole. His excuse was that Voldemort would know they were looking for them.

Draco had found some information that insinuated a soul could not die without the whole of it dying, which Harry took to mean that the soul pieces in the containers wouldn't die and so Voldemort wouldn't feel it. Harry, with the help of Fawkes, surreptitiously destroyed these containers as soon as Dumbledore found them. Through their combined efforts and found and eliminated four of them.

Remus had also visited him and, although the werewolf had been sent on Dumbledore's orders, had sworn a wizard's oath that he had always been loyal to Harry and would follow him to the ends of the earth. It had been an emotional visit as Harry had been so relieved that his father figure was supporting him, he had thrown himself at Remus and only let go when Kaiden had come back from his meeting with the Death Eaters. Since his visit, Remus had been coming to dinner with them every night and was informing them of Dumbledore's efforts at control through the Order.

He had told Harry that both Ron and Hermione had been inducted and were and apparently had always been spying on him for the Headmaster. Harry had simply shrugged and said "I knew it." It also seemed that Remus was enjoying making Cristoff uncomfortable by flirting with him.

Kaiden was pacing in front of the fireplace. His plans for leaving quickly had been interrupted by this Voldemort business. He felt a pressure against his mind and froze, throwing up all his shields and waiting. The pressure didn't abate but didn't press harder; it felt more like a polite knock.

Kaiden considered who would have access to his mind, his mates and he hadn't bonded so it couldn't be them. He mentally slapped his forehead, Hogwarts. He had forgotten about the bond they'd formed when he walked in because she hadn't contacted him in some time. He lowered his shields and watched what he could only relate to a mental movie.

He was seeing the castle halls as though he was walking through them himself, but he hadn't moved. The vision changed and he was standing across from a picture of a magical landscape, it had a lion, a badger, a snake, and an eagle on it.

The vision moved as though he had bowed his head low, and the animals in the picture bowed back, and then flipped open. The vision moved inside and Kaiden saw rows among rows of books. Hogwarts impressed upon him that this was the Founder's Library, and would only be accessible by the owner, or an heir of the Founders. The vision moved along the rows and turned right at the 8th shelf. It stopped and turned so Kaiden could see the books. A feminine hand reached out and pulled out a black, leather bound book that reeked of Dark Magic. The hands flipped it open and stopped at a certain page. Kaiden read **Banishing Spells** and was instantly relieved.

He tried to send Hogwarts emotions that expressed his confusion that she had waited this long to tell him about this place. What she sent back was amusement and a trace of what amounted to a shrug. She had wanted to see if he could figure it out without her.

She let him go and he immediately called Draco and Harry to him. He told them about the vision and they took off down the halls. When they arrived at the correct picture Harry asked, "What now?"

"Well, in the vision there were animals in it?" the landscape was empty. Hogwarts sent him a mental sigh and showed him an image of Harry and Draco's fingers pricked and blood on the frame. Kaiden pulled out a knife and grabbed Harry's hand. He sent him a reassuring smile and pricked the muscle on his palm so as to not compromise his fingers. When the blood pooled, he pressed his palm on the frame. Instantly, a lion ran into the picture and roared at them. Draco, catching on held out his hand and said, "We're going to need a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff." Harry nodded and took off, pulling out a folded up parchment from his pocket.

Kaiden allowed Draco to press his own palm against the frame, and both flinched when the snake struck at them playfully. They heard what amounted to a lion laugh, and waited for Harry to return.

Harry came running into view with Luna Lovegood and Ernie McMillan. Both looked disheveled, Draco assumed from Harry's blush, and McMillan's miffed expression that they had been otherwise occupied. "Harry said you needed us." Luna said smiling as though nothing was amiss. Kaiden held up the knife and smiled evilly as McMillan backed away a step. "s'alright Ernie, he's not going to hurt you, we just need to prick your finger." Harry tried to reassure him. Luna held up her hand and Draco was amazed at the trust the loony girl had in the golden boy. After her blood had been added and she had laughed at the eagle screech, Kaiden turned to the Hufflepuff.

"I'm going to need an explanation for this." He said, trying to sound threatening, but the waiver in his voice belayed his words.

Harry sighed, "We need to get in this room, and apparently we need blood from someone in the houses to do it. I promise it's nothing dangerous." Ernie sighed but after a moment's hesitation held out his hand. "You owe me Harry." Harry just smiled at him and watched as the badger ran into view. Kaiden bowed to the picture, and smirked as all four animals bowed in return. "That will only work for me." he told the Hufflepuff. He led them in and held open the door for both Harry and Draco, and at Harry's insistence, Luna, and said to the other boy, "Thanks for your assistance," before shutting the door in his face. Draco laughed and Harry shook his head.

"Wow, I didn't know we had a secret library." Luna was wandering around the shelves in obvious awe.

"For your assistance you may borrow one book of my choosing." Kaiden told her contacting Hogwarts in search of an appropriate book. He decided on **Magical and Thought to be Extinct Creatures and Their Origins** by Handel Gryffindor. "You must return this to either Draco or Harry, by this time next week" he told the girl and gestured to the door. The trio watched as she walked out, flipping through the pages and gasping occasionally. Kaiden went in search of the book from the vision and pulled it down, showing it to his mates.

Harry shivered at the darkness radiating off the book, but stood close to see what Kaiden was going to show them. The griffin flipped to the correct page and they all read.

_**Banishing Spells**_

_Created in response to the discovery of the HORCRUX spell, there are two kinds of banishing spells. The first, AMINUS REVERTO, will return the soul in the object to the original body, or location. The second, AMINUS EXPELLO, will banish the soul as a whole, no matter the location or number of pieces. This can be done to any of the pieces of the soul, a Horcrux, or the original container be it an object or living being. Be aware that if one destroys the container a Horcrux is housed in it will also return to the original body or location._

The book went on to explain the necessary wand movements and state of mind required for casting either spell. The caster must be incredibly powerful, as it takes a lot of magical energy to cast either spell.

_To cast the banishing spell, the caster must also be in a forgiving mind set, as forgiveness will counteract the evil that was necessary to split the soul. Before the spell can be enacted, the caster must go through a purification ritual to remove any dark magic or negative energy from the caster's body. Once purified, the caster should not have negative emotions or the ritual would be ruined_.

Draco took notes about the ritual and wand movements so they could leave the book in the library. They didn't want to risk the spell or book getting in the wrong hands.

It was a somber trio that walked back to their chambers. Although they had found the answer to Voldemort's attempt at immortality, none of them could imagine forgiving him. They also discussed the ramifications of Voldemort getting back pieces of his soul, and therefore his mind back. Kaiden speculated that they may not have to find another person to head the cause.

As they walked towards Kaiden's bed room, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and motioned for him to wait. When Kaiden had gone into the bedroom, Draco turned to the green eyed boy. "Harry, I'm ready but I want to check with you first."

Harry stared at him. Draco was ready? Harry knew what the blond was referring to and felt his fear rise a little. He thought about their petting sessions, they had gotten more heated every time. Harry could tell the Kaiden had been having trouble controlling himself and although he was steadily moving their relationship closer to the final act, he had not seemed to be pushing them. Harry had wondered occasionally if all rape victim's had been able to heal this fast. When he had mentioned it to Draco, the blond had mentioned a theory that involved Griffins, and their mates creature abilities and the bond bite.

But was he ready for full sex? Harry looked at Draco, who was waiting patiently. "You don't have to decide right now I guess, but I was hoping we could do this before I lost my nerve." Draco smiled at him. "I know you're afraid, but Kaiden will be gentle, and go slow. You know he will and he's nothing like your cousin or your uncle, you've told us that enough times." Harry nodded. "Will you promise to stop it if I get to scared?" Draco kissed him. "Of course, you know you can count on me. And if you feel it's happening to fast Kaiden will always listen to you."

Harry nodded again and thought for a moment before saying, "Alright Draco, I'll try." Draco beamed at him and pulled him gently to the bedroom.

They walked in hand in hand. Kaiden raised his eyebrow and nearly cried at Draco's soft voice said, "Kaiden, we're ready."

"No, you're not." Kaiden got up and walked over to them, ignoring their confused expressions. "But you will be soon." He smirked at them. "Harry undress him."

Harry blinked, but did as ordered, letting his hands linger on the skin exposed. He tweaked Draco's nipples and smiled at the moan it caused. He pushed Draco's shirt off and nibbled on his neck as he lowered his hands to undo the pants. Kaiden moved behind Harry and pulled his shirt out of his pants, running his hands along Harry's stomach and kissing the back of his neck.

Once Draco was naked, Kaiden ordered the blond onto the bed with instructions not to touch himself. Silver eyes blackened in lust watched as Kaiden feasted on Harry and removed his clothes. When Harry was also naked, Kaiden moved him to the bed, stripped quickly, and situated Harry, seating him at Draco's side.

Harry was terrified. He knew that he had agreed to this but it seemed to be going too fast for him. Should he say something? He looked up at the older man, and Kaiden saw his fear. "Hush, love, we're not going to bond tonight. You and I are going to worship Draco, and show you that it will be pleasurable." Harry nodded and licked his lips. Draco looked amazing naked and spread out before him. Kaiden grabbed his hand, laced their fingers and drew their combined fingers down Draco's chest and down his stomach. Draco shivered.

Harry smiled. This was nice. He leaned down and kissed the blonde. "Yes, Harry, that's good." After playing with Draco's skin until he was letting loose low moans, Kaiden dragged their joined hands down to Draco's cock. Kaiden released Harry's hand only to cover the hand and force it to slide up and down on Draco's arousal. The sight of their dark hands on Draco's pale flesh mesmerized Harry. Draco was keening and whimpering, begging, "Faster, harder, please." Harry looked at him and then back at Kaiden for permission.

Kaiden told Draco to put his feet flat on the bed, and Harry licked his lips at the sight of Draco open in front of them. Kaiden instructed Harry to play with Draco's chest, and then moved to get some lubrication. Harry tensed at the sight of it but Kaiden put a calming hand on his back and kissed his bond mark which always had a calming effect on him. "I told you not to worry." He poured some on their rejoined hands, and moved them to circle Draco's pink pucker. "Relax, Draco, Harry maybe you should distract him." Harry looked at the dark man, confused. Kaiden smiled and whispered in his ear, "Suck him, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and he moaned softly, shivering at the hot breath on his neck. He moved down close and licked tentatively at the hardened flesh. Harry made sure that as he bent down, his naked ass was still on the bed and not near Kaiden's sex. Encouraged by Draco's keening noise, he repeated the motion, swirling at the tip. "Gods, that's good, take him into your mouth and suck him, use your tongue, Harry." He moved his other hand from Draco's chest where he had been pinching and flicking at the nipples and grasped the base of Draco's cock, moving it to a better position for him to suck fiercely at the tip. Draco moaned low and long, and Kaiden used this distraction to push Harry's finger into his warm hole. Harry let Kaiden direct his hand inside their pale mate, focusing all his attention on the member in his mouth. They'd done this a few times before but Harry hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. He did love the noises they made when he practiced though.

Draco was coming apart at the combined attentions of his mates. He knew this was so Harry could get used to the idea, but it was also his first experience and he couldn't imagine a better way to learn. "Take him deeper." Kaiden instructed, and Draco nearly screamed when he felt Harry's warm mouth around him and Harry swallow compulsively trying to control his gag reflex. He opened his eyes and almost came at the sight of Kaiden and Harry bending over him, his cock disappearing into Harry's mouth and their arms between his legs.

He felt Kaiden's finger join Harry's inside him and move in and out. After some time they began to move around as if searching for something. He felt an explosion surge up his spine and white lights formed behind his eyes. He screamed and his eyes flew open to look at Kaiden's smiling face and Harry's slightly fearful one. "Feel good?" Draco nodded. "That Harry is the prostate, do you feel that?" Draco arched again as they pressed against it and he heard Kaiden chuckle.

"That is known as the pleasure spot, and is what makes bottoming fun. Now if we were going to penetrate we would need to stretch him some more, but since we're not going to tonight this will do. Can you handle this yourself I want to show you something else."

Harry nodded, excited about what else there was to learn. If Draco's face was any indication, this was much more pleasurable then Harry had thought it would be. He allowed Kaiden to remove his hands from Draco but kept thrusting his finger in and out until Kaiden moved him on top of the blonde, on his knees so their cocks were rubbing together. He poured more lube in his hand and rubbed it all over their erections to remove all friction. Harry gave an experimental thrust, and cried out at the incredible feeling.

Hands from behind him stopped his rutting and lifted his hips. Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck and tensed when he felt a finger run along his crack. Draco's hands went around him and he heard Kaiden ask, "Harry, I'm not going to hurt you or penetrate you. You will like this. Do you trust me?" Harry thought this was an unfair tactic, but after remembering how much Draco had liked it, and receiving a nod and smile from the blonde replied in the affirmative.

Kaiden smiled, even though Harry couldn't see him. He winked at Draco, who raised his eyebrows and tightened his grip on Harry, thrusting up a little in order to distract him. Kaiden was thankful for the effort although he wasn't sure it was necessary. He watched amused as Draco's eyebrows rose higher the closer he moved behind Harry. He sniffed and sighed at the wonderful spicy aroma coming from his mate's core. He ran his tongue from Harry's balls up to the bottom of his spine and was rewarded with a moan.

After a few more swipes he focused on the center of his affections, swirling around the pucker and pushing in only slightly. He had to wait for Harry to lose control completely before he tongue fucked him.

Harry was on fire. The sensations Kaiden was causing were so mind numbing that he didn't even notice he was thrusting against Draco. He only wanted to be closer to whatever the griffin was doing to him. When he felt Kaiden nip lightly at him, he shouted. It wasn't until he felt Draco's hand wrap around both their cocks that he realized his rutting was causing Draco pleasure.

In his haze, he barely felt Kaiden penetrate him with his tongue. So consumed by his pleasure he didn't have time to register his balls tighten until his was screaming his release. Draco wasn't far behind him and they both melted, gasping for air.

Kaiden sat back on his heels and watched his mates recover. He was very proud of his self-control. He'd had to take himself firmly in hand to prevent animalistic thrusting into all that willing flesh.

When Draco and Harry caught their breath, they looked around for Kaiden and noticed simultaneously that the griffin was still hard and aching. After a shared look, the pulled the older man between them and feasted on him, relishing in his moans and groans. Harry attacked his neck with his lips and tongue, flicking his nipples with his fingers. Draco latched onto his cock with his mouth, thumbing his balls lightly. It only took a few minutes of their combined efforts before the dark man was coming, their names on his breath.

Kaiden pulled them up to him and they cuddled around him, one on each side, heads on his chest. Kisses were passed, with a chorus of "I love you" and they all fell asleep, soft smiles on their lips.

**An: **I'm still not all that Happy with this chapter but I can't figure out what's wrong with it to change it...ah well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fanfiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no nevermind to me.**

AN: I changed the plot somewhat; let me know if it makes sense, I tried to express what I mean.

Chapter 10

In the sitting room, Remus, Severus, Cristoff, Weidler, and Kaiden were talking softly by the fire while Draco and Harry sat on a love seat.

Suddenly, Draco looked at Harry, "I had a bad day today." Harry looked into his eyes, "Today is over now."

Draco was stuck somewhere between petulant child and wounded animal, he would keen low in his throat without tears for a while, and then almost pout for Harry to make it better. The brunet had no idea what to do or say to make it better, and the 'adults' had abandoned him because Draco had latched onto his hand that afternoon and not let go since. Harry glared at his griffin, but only Weidler noticed. The impractical shadow only snorted and shook his head before turning his eyes back to the group.

This had been a bad day for all of them.

It started out well enough. They woke together almost at the same time, and shared lingering caresses and soft kisses before getting up and getting ready for the day. Severus, Remus, and the Shadows joined them for breakfast in their rooms, as was their ritual ever since they had begun to focus on the Voldemort issue.

Severus explained that Voldemort seemed to be getting his mind back and had asked Severus to obtain an audience with Kaiden. The Dark Lord wanted to gain Kaiden as an ally. He had also lowered the amount of raids and asked, not ordered, Severus to help him find out what had happened to him.

Kaiden decided he would go visit with this so called Dark Lord with Draco.

"NO! You're not going without me. You can't just leave me here!" Harry yelled as he stood up so fast his chair fell backwards and landed with a loud clang.

"Harry, you're being unreasonable. Voldemort still has at least three Horcruxes and so is not completely sane. He will not react well to your presence." Kaiden tried to reason with him. His voice was calm and plain. He didn't want to dismiss his mate's arguments but he wasn't going to beg either. Harry wasn't going and that was that.

Harry looked around the table to see that everyone was in agreement with Kaiden. He felt his blood boil and knew that he wouldn't win this. He couldn't stand it. He'd thought Kaiden was different. He leaned forward toward Kaiden and slammed his palms on the table. Draco and Remus jumped at the noise. "You're just like Dumbledore, you pretend I have a choice and that you care what I think but in reality you're just going to control my every move. Of course, Draco gets to go, he's the all important Dragon. The fate of the whole world rests on the decisions he gets to FUCK'N MAKE. Unlike me he has a choice…I'll be in my room since you don't have a cupboard you can stick me in. Let me out when you need someone killed as that's obviously all I'm good for." He strode out of the room, trying not to give into the childish desire to stomp or cry.

Kaiden hung his head and breathed in a deep shuddering breath. He never expected that reaction. He expected Harry to pout and then give in to reason. He took another breath. He couldn't give in. Harry's life was too important. It didn't matter if Harry thought he was a monster as long as he was still alive. Decision made he lifted his head and locked eyes with everyone in the room.

Draco was crying and kept looking down the hall where Harry had run off. Remus was standing and his muscles made involuntary movements to follow Harry. Severus nodded at him but there was pain in his eyes. Cristoff met his eyes but for the first time Kaiden didn't know what he was thinking. The mischievous twinkle was gone from Weidler's eyes but there was no consternation.

Fuck, he'd have to go talk to Harry. He couldn't leave it this way anyway; he could feel the palpable pain traveling through their infantile bond. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to face Harry and not give in. Not if that was how he really felt. With anyone else, Kaiden would have assumed it was a calculated guilt trip but Harry just wasn't like that, at least, he didn't think so.

"Remus, Draco see if you can calm him down." Remus nodded and walked swiftly around the table. Draco stood up but didn't leave without asking, "You're still making him stay here?" Kaiden nodded and scowled, not Draco too. "Then I'm staying with Harry." Kaiden grunted but refused to entertain the idea that he was wrong in this.

"No, Draco, he'll have to deal with his temper tantrum by himself, I need you with me." Kaiden watched as a rage film covered Draco's expression. "My Lord," he snarled, in a mocking way as he knew how, "you will have to knock me out and drag me there." With a mocking bow, Draco left to go to Harry.

Kaiden watched him leave. He wasn't wrong. Harry would be in too much danger there. If Draco wanted to support Harry's death wish then Draco could stay here too.

Weidler interrupted his contemplation by saying. "We would be there with him, we could protect him, My Lord." It was spoken softly as if Weidler wasn't sure what reaction he would get.

Kaiden snarled at him. "I will not back down on this. He will have to learn to submit to my decisions. If he wants to behave like a child then I will treat him like one."

Both his shadows shook their heads imperatively but didn't' argue again. Kaiden turned to Severus to concoct the plans to meet Voldemort.

Meanwhile in Harry and Draco's room, Harry was pacing. _'How dare that man dictate his actions like this. He was just as bad as Dumbledore. Pretending he was important and then shoving me aside when it was inconvenient.' _If they had a cupboard he would get in it just to prove his point; maybe a closet would do. Fuck. He didn't want to spend time in a closet; he wanted to go to the meeting with Voldemort. This was his fight, he should be there. It was his job to stand up to the monster. He'd only traded one master for another one.

The door opened and Draco tentatively stuck his head in. "Harry?" He called out. Harry grunted, to mad to speak anything other than curse words and Draco didn't deserve his rage. He knew he had a temper and wanted to save it for those who truly deserved his ire.

Draco opened the door wider and came in the room, followed closely by a concerned Remus. Harry started in on him before the werewolf could open his mouth. "I don't want to hear it, Remus." Remus' eyes widened at the verbal attack but didn't say anything. He tilted his head as a dog would when confused and waited to become Harry's punching bag if that's what he needed.

Neither man spoke and Harry finally broke the silence. "It's so fucking unfair! What right does he have to dictate my life to me like this?" Neither Remus nor Draco needed to point out the obvious because Harry rolled right over them. "I know he's the griffin and whatever and the book said he's the dominant but that doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and take it like a good little bitch. I had enough of that with my uncle." Draco and Remus flinched at the reminder and Harry felt vindictively pleased. He wanted them to remember, wanted to throw it in their faces and if Kaiden was here he would want him to hurt to. After all, Harry couldn't ever forget and neither should they be able to. Dark pleasure slithered under his skin at the forbidden coarseness of a topic never to be discussed.

"If that's what he wants me to do then I'm better off going back to privet drive, at least, they let me do what I want as long as I suck prettily. Maybe if I go in and let him use me he'll let me have a treat." He laughed, darkly, and changed his voice in his best imitation of Vernon "Good little whore, here's some food for this week." Harry stopped when Draco moaned low as if in pain and Remus gasped his name.

He'd gone too far, even though he really wanted to go further, he wouldn't. He knew it would happen. Hermione and Ron always told him he lost it when he was angry, but even with them he'd never gone that far. He turned to look at his mate and walked over to hold him when he saw Draco was sobbing.

"Sorry, Draco." He'd forgotten that Draco was empathetic. He pushed all the dark feelings he was wallowing in deep down and held on while Draco sobbed. "I'm sorry, it's okay. I didn't mean it, Draco. Come on, love. It's okay. Calm down." Harry could feel Remus shifting on the bed and that the wolf put a hand on his back and Draco's leg, lending support.

They sat like that for a while even after Draco's tears dried up. Finally, Harry's reason returned. "He just wants me safe." They nodded. "But they would be able to protect me if he tried anything."

Remus, always the voice of reason, said, "I think he's worried that he wouldn't be fast enough. He has no idea how powerful Voldemort is. He would destruct from the inside if anything happened to either of you." Harry grunted, "Either of us. That settles it. If he can't keep me safe then he can't keep Draco safe either so he's not going."

Remus chuckled weakly and Draco nodded. "Alright, Harry, I'll stay even though you're acting like him." Harry drew himself up as much as possible surrounded by bodies on a bed and said imperiously, "If he can forbid me then I can forbid you. Its chain of command and shit rolls down hill, Draco dear." Draco laughed and shook his head.

They left the room later and Draco despaired when neither Harry nor Kaiden would even look at the other.

The tense silence was interrupted when Fawkes flashed in a ball of fire and dropped a note in front of Kaiden. He ignored Harry's mumbled, "Even has a Phoenix running as mail carrier like him."

"It's addressed to Draco." Harry couldn't hold himself back and snorted, "Then, maybe, he should read it, don't you think oh wise griffin prince." He cocked an eye brow and suppressed a chuckle when Weidler snorted.

Kaiden locked eyes with him and handed the unopened envelope to Draco. Harry's eyes narrowed. Oh, Draco got to make decisions. "Oh, for the love of Merlin." Draco cried out and handed the envelope to his uncle to read out loud.

Severus cleared his throat and read. "Mr. Draco Malfoy. I would very much like to see you in my office in two hours time. I am sure that as I have been notified by your professors you have not been attending class, and cannot figure out what else one would do at a school, that you will have no trouble meeting me. Also, it is impolite for uninvited persons to come to a private meeting. See you soon. Its signed Headmaster Dumbledore."

Joined temporarily because of a threat to their mate, Harry and Kaiden put away their disagreement. "It's a trap." said Harry. He didn't feel any remorse for accusing his former mentor. Said mentor had lost the little faith he had remaining during their Horcrux hunting trips. Kaiden nodded and Severus gave his summation of the note. "He expects Draco to come alone, and has hinted that it will be about what you are doing here." Cristoff shook his head. "He's not going alone and I doubt that all he will be discussing is classes."

Harry hummed, "He asked me about whether or not we'd all bonded yet and look inordinately pleased when I told him no, not that it was any of his business."

Weidler looked at Remus and Severus, "Are there spells that can circumvent a creature bond?" Severus bent his head in contemplation and Remus contrasted by looking up. Remus spoke first, "I do not know of any, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any. The Headmaster is old and has resources I can only imagine."

"There is, at least, one that I can think of but I don't think that's what he will use. It is originally for those of veela decent who will pass away if rejected. It's used on the veela and not the mate. Unless, he thinks Draco is a Veela he would know it won't work. I think he will use one of any number of servant bonding rituals to bind Draco to him. If you had already completed the bond, then no other binding spells or potions would work on any of you." Severus supplied.

Kaiden growled and his back end shifted into Beast. Harry looked on in awe.

Kaiden's face was still human and was furrowed and sweating in concentration. He looked like a centaur except he had a lion body and eagle legs instead of a horse. Weidler and Cristoff immediately pushed Severus and Remus down the hall and Weidler shifted to better communicate with Kaiden if he needed it. Harry and Draco readily understood that this was completely dangerous and Harry broke out the book to get answers.

_**Half forms**_

_A griffin will shift into half forms when they transform without wanting to. If they fight the transformation for whatever reason then they will only halfway transform. A half form is dangerous because it is uncontrollable. One griffin died because his head half transformed and cut his brain in half._

_A half form is also dangerous because the griffin cannot be calmed by his mates and may become crazed if he lets his fear overwhelm him. A transformation can only be completed by the mental control of the griffin._

Draco and Harry melded to the wall and watched in fear. It took fifteen minutes but Kaiden shifted back into human and they ran to embrace his sweaty and exhausted form.

Kaiden refused to slow down and went with them to the meeting with Dumbledore. The Headmaster was furious when Harry, Kaiden and the others showed up with Draco to the meeting and Severus later told them he saw the Headmaster quickly hide a potion vile.

The rest of the meeting was a joke. The only productive thing that occurred was Fawkes' declaration of fealty to Harry and his mates. The phoenix had landed on Harry's shoulder and sung notes of finality and unremorseful goodbye, Dumbledore had been furious. They heard him rant and felt his spells on down the hall. Kaiden had been sure letting them know of his rage was Hogwarts sharing her amusement at the situation.

As they walked down the hall, Fawkes thrilled a warning and they turned the corner to meet a mob of students.

They were lead by Harry's ex-best friends. Remus and Severus left down a secret passage way. They couldn't be involved if there was an altercation as they weren't protected by Griffin mate laws.

Kaiden pushed his mates behind him and shifted his weight so he was in easy fight position. "What do you want?"

"We are here to demand that you take those two disgusting queers, your pets and leave our school." Ron snarled at them. Harry shook his head. He had long since resolved himself of the loss of his childhood friends. Neither had ever really seen him, and only his mates had accepted him wholly. He looked at the group stretched along the hall. He wasn't surprised by any of the faces.

There were Hermione and Ron at the head with Ginny, Terry Boot, and a few other Ravenclaws, two or three Hufflepuffs he didn't know, younger Slytherins, but the majority of the group was Gryffindor; although none of the other boys from his dorm were there.

Kaiden frowned, he was not going to let them get to his mates, but he didn't want to harm this many children. The only way they'd get through this group was by force, and only in griffin form could he be sure to protect his mates but then none of these children would survive.

Draco heard running footsteps from behind them and placed a hand on Kaiden's back before turning him and Harry to face those coming. Weidler stepped in front of them and shifted, leaving Cristoff to assist Kaiden behind them. It was the rest of Harry's dorm mates, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, along with Loony Lovegood, and a few other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, which Draco never felt were important enough for him to acknowledge. They were now surrounded, and Draco felt Kaiden shift into Beast.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other.

This was bad. These children would all be killed without mercy if they attacked.

"Harry," Luna called in complete and unprecedented seriousness, "we're with you." The others nodded. So, Harry put a hand on Weidler's back flank to let them approach. He knew, even if they didn't that they couldn't lie while Kaiden and Weidler were in Beast form.

Harry heard a roar from behind him as Cristoff shifted and Kaiden attempted to warn the rest of the children away. Now, Ron and his group of children looked terrified to be facing three full grown killing machines and assorted adults.

Kaiden snarled and took a step forward. Most of the mob was whimpering; they were just kids they didn't know really why they were here in the first place, they had just been following their elders. Thankfully, Harry understood this.

"If you sit against the wall and put away your wands they won't hurt you." There was a large amount of scurrying and the only people left standing was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Boot, two Ravenclaws 7th years, and Zachary Smith. Hermione took one look around and moved to sit at the wall, however, a hand on her arm, from Ron, stopped her. "What the hell, Mione? They're just animals."

Draco laughed evilly, "Ah, Weasel, the only reason you're not dead is because Harry here would be upset by it. You threatened us and are continuing to do so just by standing there. Our Lord Kaiden could kill you all and no one would do anything about it. Your spells will simply pass off them like water off a duck, without affecting them in the least." Ron paled and looked to Hermione for confirmation; she nodded and pulled to stand at the wall. The others had already moved, shaking, at Draco's laugh.

Now that the hall was clear, the trio began walking back to their rooms. The shadows, still in beast form, moved to stand on either side of Harry and Draco, protecting them from the students sitting along the walls. Each of the teen mates had a hand in Kaiden's fur, trying to calm him enough to change back. Luna and those with her stood guard to wait until a Professor came.

Having never seen the shadows in Beast form, Harry had never noticed that they were a different color then Kaiden. The Prince was, of course, Silver. His fur almost had a metal luster and his wings had random lighter feather making them appear shinny and flickering in the light. The shadows on the other hand, were much darker silver, and had random blue and black feathers in their wings. Harry wondered if this was because of their status of Shadows or if they were shadows because of their color. The book they had read hadn't explained the identification or naming process of the shadows.

Once back in Kaiden's rooms, it took almost an hour of constant petting and snuggling before Kaiden felt calm enough to change back. They had moved to Kaiden's bedroom and were curled up against his sides when he finally resumed human form.

"Sorry, loves, I was so angered that they ordered us to leave our own castle." Harry and Draco shared a look.

"What do you mean, Kaiden, by 'our castle'? Do you mean that we own Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you think she talks to everyone?" Kaiden smiled down at his brunet mate. Draco frowned, "But does that mean we have to stay here? I thought we were going back to America when this was over?"

Kaiden sighed, he'd been meaning to talk to them about this but he was so focused on removing both Dumbledore and Voldemort from power that he hadn't gotten around to it.

"We are, loves. I have to go back and save our people." Harry loved that being the mate to a griffin meant he was automatically apart of their world. That Kaiden's people were his people too. Kaiden continued, "I have been so focused on keeping you safe and planning to help this world, that I haven't' really thought into leaving more than just knowing we will when this is over."

Draco sat up, thinking, "So, we're going to kill Voldemort, remove Dumbles from power, and then just leave?" Kaiden sighed, "Yes, that's kind of the plan, unless Voldemort is really regaining his sanity."

"We can't just take out all the leaders and then leave?" Draco was almost shouting by this point, "It will be chaos, we have to get everything settled before we leave. Someone has to take over the Death Eater's cause; we have to protect the wizarding world. If we take out the leaders but don't make any effort to fix the problem, then someone else will just have to take over Dumbledore's place, probably someone who isn't insane, and that person may actually succeed and destroy the world!"

Harry watched him, carefully, "What are you suggesting Draco? That we stay? The longer we stay here the more that dark griffin tortures our new people. We can't abandon them either."

"I know" Draco's shoulders sagged. "I wish there was someone who could take over for us."

"Draco, this isn't your world anymore. The other ministries won't allow Dumbledore to take over the whole world. Worst Case scenario: he takes over magical Britain and tries to expose it to the muggles. The other wizards will invade and put someone else in power." Draco froze. He'd forgotten that the world was huge and wouldn't just roll over because Britain let Dumbledore win. Kaiden pulled him into a hug. "When we came over here from America, we were warned that there were two madmen in power here. The rest of the world is aware. All we are going to do is take them out and put people we like in their place. Then, we'll go home. I'm only worried that one of you will be injured while were taking care of it."

Harry shook his head and spoke up. "You talk about this like it's just a nuisance." Kaiden chuckled, "In a way it is; yes Voldemort has done horrible things and yes Dumbledore is putting magic at risk, but it's fairly easily taken care of. You have to understand that this place is relatively small. That everything seems huge when you're involved but it won't affect everything."

"Huh," was Harry intelligent reply.

An: I like this way way better...Thanks for all your reviews those who have...and those who haven't...uh....shame shame go peel potatoes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no nevermind to me.**

AN:This is a completely new chapter as will all the others beyond this be. let me know what you think. Thank you to my beta.

**Chapter 11**

Lord Voldemort tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne. What kind of sociopath got himself a throne? Oh, he did.

For what had to be the hundredth time he wondered what happened to him. Three years ago, he had gotten a jolt of intelligence and personality, Tom Riddle, his first horcrux.

Tom ripped through his subconscious and took a year to assimilate; he'd finally had enough ability to think up a halfway successful plan to get his body back.

Potter had escaped but the plan had ultimately returned his body and announced his return to his followers.

Unfortunately, his new semi-sanity couldn't come up with a sensible plan to get to the Department of Mysteries, it only made his dreams more vivid.

It had been from a stimulating dream of torturing Potter's dog that his servants woke him with news that the boy was on his way to get the prophecy.

They had all returned that night empty handed, injured, and low of spirits. Voldemort had felt oddly unhappy that Potter's dog was dead but his rage that now the Minister would no longer deny his return had overshadowed that.

Early summer of this year, he got another jolt of personality and enough sanity to recognize that this was not normal. His first thought had been, he hoped the correct one, horcruxes. But he couldn't remember where they all were. This caused mild panic in him, mild because he wasn't yet fully sane. What other memories had he lost?

As the school year began and progressed, several servants asked about his plans to capture or kill Potter.

He had asked his most loyal about that.

"Lucius, tell me, why is getting Potter so vital to my plans?"

He had seen fear through the impeccable Malfoy ask and though he enjoyed it, he also was confused by it.

"He is an example of hope to those who defy you my lord."

A truly pompous answer, just like a Malfoy. He seemed unusually smug when Voldemort said nothing. The others were mindlessly nodding as if they'd known all along. All but Severus, brilliant Severus Snape who was looking at him shrewdly.

"Severus stays, the rest of you, leave me."

He and Severus shared a coded discussion about what could be happening that was repeated in more depth over the next month as Voldemort was hit another four times with sanity.

Voldemort believed that currently, he was sane. He only had six horcruxes and that equaled his gains in sanity.

His memories had returned and explained his sadness of Sirius black's death. The man had been, not a follower, but a friend; as had Severus, Regulus, Rosier, and the Lestrange brothers; though only Sirius had been an occasional lover.

According to his progressing fractured memories, the last three horcrux had damaged his mind to the point that he began believing what the papers wrote about him because he had no other reference.

His well ordered agency, put together to save the world he loved, became nothing more than a megalomaniac's play thing.

His forgot his friends, his Sirius, his enemies.

His unstable mind latched onto the prophecy as the arrow in his compass even though, now that his mind was more or less whole, he remembered Severus' warnings that Dumbledore was involved.

The meeting with the Griffin Prince that Severus set up was scheduled for two hours from now. Lucius was busy whispering warnings of Severus' disloyalty in his ear.

Tom knew, or rather remembered, that Severus was more loyal to their cause then most pure-bloods.

"Lucius, be silent. Keep you discontent to yourself."

Lucius paled and stepped back. Tom wondered if he should curse him just for proprieties sake.

~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~

As the meeting with Voldemort loomed closer, Harry grew more and more anxious.

It was a bad idea for Harry and Draco to stay in the room with out the griffin's protection. Something was going to happen.

He'd already brought it up to Kaiden and been shot down like a misbehaving child.

He thought maybe they could stay in Severus' rooms, but the same thing that told him they couldn't stay here, vetoed that idea.

Draco watched Harry pace with growing alarm. Any minute now Harry would come up with a halfcocked idea that would get Draco in trouble.

Harry turned and faced him. Yep. Here it comes.

"We have to follow him. I have the invisibility cloak, you can apparate. No one will know."

Draco blinked and was relieved that he immediately thought up giant holes in his plan.

"Sure, I can apparate but there are shields. And invisibility cloaks won't hide us from the wards that will be alerted when we cross them."

Harry's shoulders drooped for a moment, but then he resumed pacing, a determined expression fixed on his face.

Draco only watched. He could feel the fear and knew that even though Kaiden dismissed Harry earlier, thinking that Harry was making up excuses to go, the fear was real.

Kaiden paused just before knocking on his mates' door. He felt like an over bearing, abusive husband for how he addressed his love. He would make it up to Harry when he got back.

He stepped into the room and his heart constricted at Harry's shuttered face. He'd always been so expressive before.

"I just wanted to let you know we'll be leaving soon." He really wanted to say he was sorry and get a goodbye hug, but he stood firm.

"Draco's going with you." Harry didn't care that it looked like he was giving in, Draco needed to be safe and he would be safer with Kaiden and Voldemort than here at Hogwarts tonight.

Draco hugged Harry goodbye. The brunet's feelings overwhelmed him for a moment when they touched but Draco controlled them.

"It will be ok." Draco told him and even though Harry smiled, they both knew it wasn't true.

"Kaiden?" Draco decided to give it a shot once the door to their room closed. "Harry's been getting these hunches…feelings…""By the great griffin, Draco, not you too!" Kaiden interrupted, "I already feel bad, I'll make it up to him."

Draco yanked on his arm and spun the griffin around.

"Kaiden, something is wrong." His voice was as strong as he could make it and Kaiden seemed to respond to it. He looked at Draco seriously for a moment and Draco thought he might change his mind.

"Draco, don't make this me against you two."

Draco gasped when Kaiden roughly pulled him along by his arm. The bond the three of them shared weakened dramatically and Kaiden shivered.

He would fix it; the griffin swore he would make it up to them. He wasn't too far in his thoughts to hear Draco's whispered words.

"If Harry dies tonight because you are too stubborn to listen to us, I will never forgive you."

Dumbledore smirked as he felt two animals and Draco Malfoy leave the castle without Harry. He would get his weapon back tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters or places, only Kaiden is mine, but I don't mind if you use him. No profit is made from this fan fiction in any way shape or form

**Summary: the prophesy Harry knew was fake. The real prophesy was about a griffin and his mates, witness their story. O**C/**Hp/Dm**

**Warning: this story is slash, deal with it or don't, it makes no nevermind to me.**

AN:Yay a new chapter and a new direction.

**Chapter 12**

_**Present sight**_

_Present sight is a rare form of premonition that can manifest among the mates of silver griffins. It allows an individual knowledge of the activities, location, and in extreme situations, feelings of other individuals whose actions directly affect them or the world entire. _

_Usually, one with present sight only receives visions of one or maybe two individuals before they are claimed by their destined griffin, and all others will manifest as instinctual knowledge and awareness or hunches. _

_After the claiming and as the bond begins to form, the instincts will become more common and accurate and the visions will transfer into unassuming but total knowledge and awareness of those the visions focused on. _

_Once the bond is complete and has been consummated, the gift will become total knowledge and instinct and awareness for the people in the recipient of the gift's life._

_The number of individuals the one with the gift will have total awareness of depends on their own power and the strength of the bond with their griffin and will change through out life, depending on location and those closest to the gift's recipient. Acuity of awareness is directly proportional to the strength of the relationship._

Harry closed the book slowly, his mind was working double-time. This explained not only his current fears, but also his past experiences. There were some things he just knew. It also explained his visions of Voldemort.

The book said he would have awareness now that he'd been claimed and the bond opened, but he didn't know how to work it.

He needed to think quickly. He was sure now that his fears were real. Even though Harry was relived Draco had gone with Kaiden, the fear only intensified with time.

Voldemort was waiting in his thrown room, Dumbledore was seated in his office, and Kaiden and the others hadn't left yet.

Harry didn't question how he knew any of this, he just accepted it. He dug in his chest for his father's invisibility cloak.

"Dobby!" He called out and distractedly told the house elf his plan while simultaneously casting the charms he used to get around the castle undetected.

"I need either a spell to hide me from wards or a way through them that won't sound the alarm. Do you know anything like that?"

"Yes, Master Harry Sir. House elf magic do not alert wards or the alarms be going off all the time.""Great!" He focused on the earnest house elf. "Can you get me to where Kaiden and Draco are without alerting any wards?"

Dobby nodded so fast Harry thought his flopping ears would make him airborne.

"Good, can you promise not to tell anyone I'm leaving or where I'm going?"

Again Dobby nodded, "Dobby is being a free elf. He isn't not reporting to anyone and is being working here to be closer to great Harry Potter."

"Do you want to be my house elf Dobby?"

The little elf attached himself to Harry's legs and sobbed.

"Dobby, we don't have time for this. I need to get out of here."

"Master Harry is in danger?" Dobby asked, his tears drying instantly.

Harry nodded.

"Dobby will do as his Master Harry asks."

Weidler felt like a heal. He suspected Harry had the present sight but Kaiden was convinced that his first mate was rebelling, as is common in Great Pairings. There was no talking to Severus about it. The dark wizard was pouting after Draco told him off for comparing Harry to his father again. Of course, Severus would never admit that. Severus Snape, youngest potions master in a century and terror of all ages would never pout.

Even petulant, Weidler found Severus unassumingly attractive. His raw sex appeal and commanding nature appealed to the submissive side the shadow was chosen for.

Their submissiveness was identified by their dark coloring and was the reason neither Weidler nor Cristoff had a mate. In the past, submissive Silver Griffins were auctioned off to other griffin tribes as bargaining chips, but not two long ago it was discovered that they were instinctively loyal.

Instead of auctioning them off, they were made Hearts Shadows to the heir, protecting his back from those who would harm him without a formal challenge. Kaiden was protecting them politically and they protected him physically in return.

Though Kaiden never expressed the disgust the other silver griffins showed them, neither had he acknowledged their submissiveness, but the brothers had talked about it. Weidler wanted to be protected instead of protecting, but Cristoff wanted a partner; someone who needed him but was strong enough to take over when Cristoff needed to feel taken care of. Weidler hoped they had each found someone in Severus and Remus.

But not even Severus' controlling hand on his lower back was enough to distract Weidler from his thoughts on Harry.

Only the odd sensation of an invisible body next to his and the distinctive scent of house elf when they entered Voldemort's thrown room, reassured him. He returned his attention to the possible battle at hand. It seemed Harry was coming anyway, good for him.

Though the scent of house elf dissipated, the invisible body did not. Weidler pressed against it, to verify that it was Harry and alert the boy that Weidler knew. He would be there if Harry needed anything and to help him hide.

Voldemort stood as they entered and after the correct greeting sent his servants away.

"I asked you to meet with me, Prince Kaiden, because I fear you have not been given the complete picture where you are staying. Dumbledore claims that I am standing on a platform of blood and death. In fact, I am working towards a better future for all magic. There are those who believe that blood is not important, that magic is given to us all arbitrarily. Unfortunately, that is not so. Magic was given to us long ago, and we have been breeding in ways to keep it pure."

Kaiden nodded for Voldemort to continue. He had heard this, though less pompously, from Severus, but wanted Voldemort's words.

"Muggleborn's are the products of those who do not participate in our culture. They are a freak of nature, a random genetic display of recessive genes, from a line of mutilated blood. Their blood, though it does contain magic, is so diluted that what little magic they possess is not enough to carry them through. They have little power. If one of pure-blood was to breed with one of these aborations, their children would have less magical talent then they would otherwise."

Just to argue for the sake of argument, Kaiden pointed out, "But your father was muggle if I am correct." This was a test. A sane man would acknowledge the point and ignore the insult, an insane man would attempt to curse him. If Voldemort did the latter, Kaiden would know he needed to remove Voldemort from power.

"Yes, he was. Unfortunately, my mother's line had so inbreeded that her blood was sick. Magic does burn out most impurities from the blood, which is why we can marry cousins and so forth, but one cannot breed with ones siblings. Not even magic can overcome that. My father's magic less blood balanced out her madness and allowed me to be powerful. This is not a common case however."

Draco had a thought and leaned over to whisper it to Kaiden. He wasn't comfortable addressing the man his father told him horrible stories about, even if he was acting completely different.

Kaiden winked at him, "Our other mate, Harry Potter, his mother was muggleborn. I can verify myself that he is one of the most powerful wizards alive."

Harry felt his breath catch. He didn't realize he was that powerful. But if Kaiden knew that then why did he treat him like a child?

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, that is a mystery that I have people working on. I suspect that either she was adopted, or her magical recessive gene had been passed to her from a close relative; such as a mother or father."

"…and Squibs?" Weidler asked. He knew it wasn't proper for him to speak, but Harry had been whispering it.

"Squibs are not as common as Dumbledore would have us believe. Once in a great while one of a magical line cannot access their magical core. They can still pass it down, and their magic is still pure, their children often are powerful. It is an anomaly like having dark griffins."

Weidler tensed, but Voldemort didn't appear to be insulting him or threatening him. It was simply a comparison. Very interesting, Weidler had been under the impression that Voldemort would press any weakness. This man was nothing like he thought.

Kaiden felt a momentary pain of guilt that Harry wasn't here. Voldemort wasn't like he thought and Harry would have been in no danger. He only hoped that his love would understand his need to protect him.

As if reading his thoughts Voldemort asked, "If I may ask, where is Mr. Potter? I had hoped he would be here so I could apologize."

Harry had to struggle to hold in his gasp.

"If you tell us, we will get it to him." Draco said, drawing confidence from Harry's name.

"Ah, well I had wished to do it in person. Perhaps, you will tell him that I mean him no harm and I will do it at our next meeting."

"Why do you wish him no harm? I was under the impression you wished to kill him." Kaiden said, the residual anger at a threat to his mate made his voice low.

"I made a mistake when I was younger. I was overcome by my desire to cheat death. I succumbed to the darkest of arts and made myself a horcrux." Everyone froze. "I see you already knew that. Well, it seems that as I split my soul, I also split my sanity. I suspect that someone, most likely either the illustrious Dumbledore or your Mr. Potter has been destroying them for me. As my soul parts were released from their prison, they returned to me. I am now more or less sane and have no desire to uselessly kill anyone, especially not Mr. Potter. I believe we could be great allies if I could convince him that I am not the ultimate evil. I am now working to fix what I broke in my insanity and put the wizarding world back on track."

Harry was nearly in tears. A good portion of his life, he'd been expected to kill Voldemort. Now to find out it wasn't necessary, and instead he wished to join him, was almost more then he could handle. He wanted to strip off the cloak and be comforted by his mates, no matter how angry he was at them, but he wouldn't risk disrupting the ongoing negotiations by coming in uninvited. He knew that was taboo.

Before negotiations could really begin, Voldemort felt two new beings slam into and bypass his wards, a mean feat.

Kaiden and Draco turned at the crashing noise of a griffin falling on the floor behind them. Cristoff in beast form was carrying a broken and unconscious Remus. Both were in bad shape. Cristoff had chunks missing from his wings and large oozing wounds in his sides, evidence that someone was using iron, as they hadn't healed yet. Remus was near death and only his lycan healing had kept him alive thus far.

Draco's breath stopped. These two were supposed to be watching Harry. Where was Harry?

"Where is he!!??" Draco shouted at Kaiden, banging his hands on the griffin's chest. "You said he was safe, he told you, he told you." His legs gave out and Kaiden tried to support him but his head was full of the rushing noise of panic. Harry. What had he done? The bond was so weak from his earlier actions, he couldn't sense him.

The sound of Draco screaming pulled Harry from his stunned daze. He pulled off the cloak and rushed to his mates. "I'm here, I'm safe its okay." Draco sobbed against him and Kaiden pulled the two to him; holding them tight, as though to fuse them together.

"Harry, Harry" Draco and Kaiden whispered over and over. Harry held them close and repeatedly told them he was fine.

Severus and Weidler, noticing that the prince was out of commission, took charge of the wounded. Voldemort offered an adjoining room and they moved Remus and Cristoff there.

Severus came back out after a moment fuming that Weidler had kicked him out. Voldemort watched amused while his favorite ranted at him, forgetting momentarily that he was addressing his lord. When a fully healed Cristoff opened the door, Severus fell silent.

Voldemort was left alone to watch the threesome and he made some interesting deductions. Mr. Malfoy was obviously the most submissive of the three; his positioning under Mr. Potter's neck signified that. And though Kaiden was obviously dominant, he must have done something wrong. He was repeatedly begging for forgiveness and Mr. Potter had granted it every time.

He was curious as to what had happened before, and how Mr. Potter got here without alerting his wards. When they finally pulled apart, Voldemort called for a house elf to bring them drinks.

"Thanks." Harry said to his once enemy and Voldemort nodded.

"I am most interested as to how you got here, and how long you were hiding." Harry flushed.

"House elf magic." Voldemort blinked and then chuckled. He called for his head house elf.

"Simpid, I need to you to put up a house elf ward that will prevent house elves not authorized from entering the house or sending others through the wards." The house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"That was rather quick, Tom. I was expecting you to shout about it for a while and then do nothing."

Draco blinked at Harry's daring and put pressure on his back with the arm resting there. Harry pushed back.

"I may have done so in the past, Mr. Potter, but most, though not al,l things have changed. And please call me Marvolo, though my sanity has returned my hatred for my muggle father remains."

Harry smiled, "Marvolo then. And you must call me Harry."

Marvolo smirked and conjured up chairs for them all to sit in while waiting. Harry sat next to Kaiden, still needing the reassurance his strength provided and Draco snuggled up in their laps.

"This is a similar conversation to our first, though it is meant with more sincerity."

Harry laughed and Draco decided he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Harry, I don't understand."

"Yes," Kaiden agreed, "I too am lost."

"Oh, sorry. Our first conversation was in the room with the mirror of erised. We were both trying to get the sorcerers stone and he asked me to join him." Harry smirked at Marvolo. "Told me he could bring my parents back."

Marvolo chuckled, "Yes, and I still could, though they would be but shells." Harry nodded; he'd suspected so at the time.

"So, you're offering him a place in your Death Eaters?" Draco asked, needing clarification.

Marvolo focused on Harry and waited for the brunets comment to the question. Harry didn't disappoint.

"Well if he was, I'd have to say no. Not only am I no ones servant, I still want to stay with you and Kaiden." Harry looked up at the griffin, "If you still want me."

Kaiden gazed at him with soft eyes. "I am sorry I didn't believe you, Harry, and that my actions have caused you to doubt my love for you. I will make it up to you, I promise." Harry smiled softly. Things weren't better, but they took hope from the small growth in the bond from their exchange.

Marvolo waited to make sure they were done before saying. "Do any of you have any idea what happened to your fellows?"

Kaiden and Draco turned to Harry and he flushed. "Well I'm not sure, but I think Dumbledore has something to do with it."

"He does indeed." Cristoff said from the door. He stepped in and Marvolo conjured another chair for him. The griffin nodded his thanks. "He wanted you, Harry. He burst down the door, and Hogwarts couldn't keep him out. He attacked us when we told him you weren't there. I shifted into beast, but he had a sword with rubies on it. It had an iron inlay and I had to flee."

Marvolo was curious as to why the iron inlay was mentioned specifically and caused such reactions in the others, but didn't mention it. He felt it was best not to bring attention to it if it was a slip. Perhaps, this was the legendary griffin weakness.

Kaiden pulled Harry tighter to him. There was no telling what the Headmaster would have done to his mate if Harry hadn't disobeyed and followed them.

"How did your brother heal so fast?" Marvolo asked of Cristoff, though he thought it was Weidler. He'd never seen both of them at once other then earlier when Cristoff was in beast form. He didn't know they were twins.

Kaiden answered, knowing that Cristoff didn't like attention. "This is Cristoff, Weidler's twin and my other shadow. A wonderful bonus of griffin twins is their bond. They always know where the other is and can heal them from any wounds. That is also how he crossed your wards. Magic has little effect on us in any form, but in beast we can cross any wards." He didn't mention that solid iron could stop them. Kaiden had caught Cristoff's slip and watched Marvolo's subsequent curiosity; he decided that if it became a problem he would have to terminate the man. The threat of the secret getting out was more important then the cause he led.

When Severus came back out with news that Remus would live, but couldn't be moved, Marvolo offered them rooms in his manor. They readily accepted and Cristoff took first watch on Remus.

Kaiden decided they would work on their weakened bond immediately.

* * *

**An: not happy with the ending..but Ill fix it in the next. should be more love'n**


End file.
